Phantoms of a Wish: Fallout of the N-Sphere
by HyruleKing
Summary: Part 2 of the "Phantoms of a Wish" series. Following the second activation of the N-Sphere, CJ and his friends find themselves once again gifted with their Sage abilities, though only CJ remembers the N-Sphere's first activation. With their world changing around them, the Sages must find a way to balance their new found magical duties with their old lives.
1. Prologue - Awakening of the Worlds

**Phantoms of a Wish: Fallout of the N-Sphere**

 **PROLOGUE: Awakening of the Worlds**

" _It's been a month since I fought Captain N. A month since I was shown visions of the terrible future that I went back in time to prevent... the future that led me to become Captain N... to detonate the N-Sphere._

 _It's been a month since I defeated my future self... A month since I had to watch a feud tear apart Stacey and Shaylene... more than they already were. A month since I made the conscious choice to use up my only chance to travel back in time... A choice I made to stop the women I love most from fighting and killing each other..._

 _So, I guess in reality, it's been 5 months since the second activation of the N-Sphere. In those months, I've once again trained my friends in their skills, now using the knowledge I gained from Captain N to my advantage, and I've told them about the N-Sphere and what it's done. Like before, monsters have appeared around our town and the surrounding area. But as I've started discovering, the N-Sphere's effects have radiated much farther than the first activation. And I had to re-live watching my best friend break down after nearly being raped by her classmate._

 _I've started stumbling across blogs and websites filled with statements from people claiming to have seen monsters… Some even referring to them as creatures from Nintendo games. But the odd thing is that I'm only seeing these reports online. No news reports or anything. I'm thinking only those of us who carry the Miyamoto Gene can see the creatures._

 _I'm really starting to wonder what other effects the N-Sphere is having on our world, but I guess my friends and I will find out as time goes on…"_

CJ and Shaylene were sitting in his room. He had his laptop open and was scanning through various pages about recent monster sightings.

"Wait a minute… What's that?" Shaylene asked, pointing to a set of pictures. CJ clicked on the post and read it.

"Do you see this picture?" CJ questioned. Shaylene looked at it. "I… I swear this is a real-life Toad Town…"

"I'm sorry… What?" Shaylene asked, shocked.

"Real… Life… Toad… Town…" CJ repeated.

"Where?" Shaylene questioned.

"I'm not sure." CJ said. He kept reading the post. "Um… okay, so the post is from a Toad who lives in Toad Town. It says the Mushroom Kingdom and surrounding areas are in the Bermuda Triangle."

"When are we going?" Shaylene questioned.

"Gimme a sec. I'll just jump online and book a flight to a land in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle that no one knows exists." CJ said sarcastically.

"Obviously someone knows it exists or we wouldn't be seeing stuff about it." Shaylene retorted.

CJ titled his head a bit and lowered his eyelids, shooting Shaylene a gaze equivalent to saying "Thank you Captain Obvious".

"No shit, Sherlock." He said. "I know that the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom obviously know their home exists. I'm talking about normal people. People who aren't Koopas and Goombas and Toads. If these lands were visible to everyone, it would be all over the news."

"True." Shaylene said. "Well, there goes that dream."

"Not quite." CJ said. "We know it exists, we could figure out how to go there."

"Here's a question, though… If residents of the Mushroom Kingdom are aware that they're on Earth, and they're posting about it online, how has the media not gotten wind of it?" Shaylene questioned.

"I have a feeling there's magic at work." CJ replied. "Or it's a side effect of magic."

"Wait… More important…" Shaylene paused. "How in the heck did the Mushroom Kingdom become **real**?"

CJ sat there for a moment, pondering.

"The N-Sphere." He suddenly realized. "What if it's bringing my stories to life? _In their entirety_?"

"So…? What does that mean?" Shaylene questioned.

"The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Dream Land…. All of them are real places." CJ said. "And they've all fused with Earth."

"Whoa… Dude… What?"

CJ stood up, walked over to his closet, and pulled out a red accordion folder. He opened it up and pulled out a large folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and laid it out on his bed.

"Look at this. It's a map I made a while ago. One of Earth and its Nintendo lands." CJ stated. "And the Mushroom Kingdom matches up perfectly. Right in the Bermuda Triangle."

"So what about the other lands?" Shaylene questioned.

"If the rest of them match up with my map, then Dream Land should be in the Indian Ocean, equal distance from both India and the Arabian Peninsula… Sonic's Earth and Corneria should be islands off of the coast of South America… and Sauria would be a decent sized land mass in the center of the Ring of Fire." CJ explained.

"What about Hyrule and the other lands of The Legend of Zelda?" Shaylene wondered.

"I made them all part of Haverhill and the surrounding area." CJ stated.

"So you're telling me that we actually _live_ in Hyrule?" Shaylene questioned.

"Yeah. Pretty much." CJ responded.

"Are… Are you gonna tell everyone else?" Shaylene asked.

CJ held up his hand, aglow with the Triforce of Power. "I think recent events kind of obligate us to let everyone know what's going on."

Shaylene looked down at her hand, aglow with the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Yeah… you have a point." She agreed.

A short time later, CJ and his friends, including Alex, Aubrey and Jennette were gathered at his house. He had his laptop connected to his HD TV, and was showcasing some of the recent posts he had found online.

"What's going on?" Aubrey questioned.

"Some of you are gonna recognize some of what I show you." CJ explained. " **All** of you are going to be shocked."

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Let's start with this." CJ said, showing the first post. "Who recognizes this place?"

"Wait a minute… Is that Toad Town?" Stacey asked, shocked.

"Yup." CJ said. "Toad Town, Peach's Castle, and all of its inhabitants."

"When are we going?" Stacey inquired.

"You too?" He questioned.

"Wait… Who else said it?" Stacey asked. Shaylene looked at her and made a small smile. "Oh…"

"But that's not all." CJ said. He pulled up another image, showing a small town square with a gallows, an two story pub and inn, a small house, a two story shop, an alleyway and a few other buildings, all spray painted with graffiti.

"Rogueport too?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"What else has become real?" Dayan questioned.

"Well…" CJ paused for a moment. He then began scrolling through several posts, which were all struck a chord of familiarity in someone's mind. "Flipside… Mushroom City… Bowser's Castle… Flower Fields… Yoshi's Island… Isle Delfino…" He then opened another set of posts. Dayan's eyes widened. "Green Greens… Peanut Plains… Celestial Valley… Onion Ocean… Volcano Valley… Castle Dedede…"

"Dream Land?" Dayan gasped.

"Yes." CJ said.

"How is all this possible?" Danielle wondered.

"You're really questioning that after the events that have transpired over the past few months?" CJ retorted. "I think the N-Sphere is at work here."

"But how?" Dayan questioned.

"I don't know." CJ said. "It gave us our powers from my story and brought creatures from these fictional worlds into our world. It's not much of a stretch to say that it brought these worlds themselves to life."

"What other worlds besides the Mushroom Kingdom and Dream Land have come to life?" Janelle asked.

"I'm getting to that." CJ replied. "And Dayan, you're going to enjoy this part too." He pulled up another set of posts, showing several areas inhabited by anthropomorphic animals as well as humans. Dayan gasped. "Mystic Ruins… Angel Island… South Island… West Side Island… Central City…"

"Sonic's Earth…" Dayan muttered in shock and awe.

"There's more." CJ said. He pulled up another set of posts, showing a futuristic city on a small isolated island, and several lush, prehistoric looking locations inhabited by various dinosaurs.

"Is that…?" Alex couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Corneria City and Sauria." CJ stated. "Yes."

"Okay. This brings up an important question." Dayan said. "Why haven't we seen any news reports on this?"

"The public doesn't know." CJ said. "From what I gather, only inhabitants of these worlds and those of us with connections to these worlds can see them. Anyone can see the posts, but without the ability to actually see these lands, the general public is more than likely to believe these posts to be nothing more than fiction or role-playing."

"Even the government?" Alex questioned.

"If they can't see these lands, then yes." CJ said. "And there's a final set of posts and pictures to show you guys." He pulled up one last group of posts. Everyone looked at the pictures and was mostly confused. Jennette gasped at the familiarity of everything she saw.

"CJ… Is that?" She paused. "And why… Why don't you look surprised, Shay?"

"She's seen all this." CJ said. "When I first discovered it."

Dayan, Alex and Stacey all pointed to a different picture.

"Isn't that… the Bridge of Eldin?" Dayan asked.

"And that looks like Clock Town." Alex stated.

"Isn't that the snow place from Twilight?" Stacey asked, referencing Snowpeak from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

"Yes, yes and yes." CJ replied. "Among many other locales… Kakariko Village… Gerudo Valley… Horon Village… Lynna City… Ordon Village… The Lost Woods… and of course, Castle Town."

"Hyrule's come to life as well." Shaylene explained.

"In the background of the Lost Woods… Is that Kenoza Lake?" Jennette asked.

"To those without our abilities, yes." CJ stated. "To us… It's Lake Hylia. Hyrule, Holodrum, Labrynna, and Termina have all fused with Haverhill and the surrounding area."

"Where are all the other lands?" Aubrey asked.

"The Mushroom Kingdom is in the Bermuda Triangle. Right in the center." CJ explained. "Dream Land is in the Indian Ocean. Equal distance from both the Arabian Peninsula and India. Corneria and Sonic's Earth have both formed small islands off of the coast of South America. And Sauria is in the center of the Pacific Ocean's Ring of Fire."

"What about the regions of Pokemon?" Janelle questioned.

"That's the strange part." CJ said. "They don't seem to have come to life. And this all seems to be a product of my stories. I've written Pokemon characters into my fanfics before. But yet, the regions of the Pokemon games didn't appear in our world."

"What if the N-Sphere's effects haven't finished manifesting themselves?" Jennette wondered.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it." CJ responded.

"So… I assume we're going to explore these worlds?" Dayan asked.

"We are." CJ replied. "Dayan: You and Danielle take Sonic's Earth. Alex, I want you and Aubrey to check out Corneria and Sauria. Stacey and Janelle, can you handle Dream Land?"

"Kirby?" Janelle asked. "Hell yeah. Right up my alley."

"Shay, Jennette and I will head to the Mushroom Kingdom." CJ said. "Shay, Stacey and I can handle Hyrule and the surrounding lands once we've all returned from investigating the other realms… For obvious reasons." He held up his hand, aglow with the Triforce of Power. Stacey and Shaylene looked down at their hands, aglow with the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom respectively.

"How are we gonna get to all these places?" Stacey questioned.

"If my hunch is correct, I'll show you." CJ said. "Everyone follow me." He then led everyone out through his kitchen and downstairs into the basement.

"CJ… why are we going into the basement?" Alex questioned.

"Just bear with me." CJ responded, as he led his friends deeper into the basement. "If I'm right…" He pushed on a section of wall and everyone, including CJ, gasped as the wall opened, revealing a secret hall. "Bingo." He led everyone down the hall which soon led them to a large chamber, filled with various computers, machines and a wall lined with various bottles of what looked like potions and potion ingredients: various liquids, powders, plants, leaves, sticks and various other things.

"What is this place?" Stacey wondered.

"A lab of sorts." CJ said. "I had never written it into a story, but it was an idea I had devised. My own personal lab under the house. Complete with a system to monitor all the other realms, as well as…" He pointed to the farthest wall. Lined up along the wall were a green sewer pipe, a glowing white circular pad on the floor, a door built into a golden ring on the wall and a door built in the shape of a star. "…quick ways to access all those realms. A Warp Pipe to Toad Town, a Warp Pad to Corneria City, a portal to Angel Island, and a Warp Star Door to Dream Land."

"This is surreal." Dayan said.

"And everything else that's happened over the past few months isn't?" Alex questioned.

"Of course it is." Dayan responded. "You know what I meant."

"Are you guys ready?" CJ questioned.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Danielle said.

"And you guys all know where you're going?" CJ asked.

"D and I are off to Sonic's Earth." Dayan said.

"Aubrey and I are headed for Corneria and Sauria." Alex stated.

"Janelle and I are visiting Dream Land." Stacey added.

"And Shay and I are going with you to the Mushroom Kingdom." Jennette said.

"Yup." CJ responded. "Let's move out, team."

One by one, everyone entered their respective gateways. Alex and Aubrey stepped onto the Warp Pad and vanished in a beam of light. Dayan and Danielle stepped through the ring door, and Stacey and Janelle stepped through the Warp Star shaped door.

"You girls ready for this?" CJ asked. "If you thought our lives were different before, this is going to make everything up to this point seem normal."

"I'm not sure how ready I am for that." Shaylene said. "Things have been pretty scary and weird… I don't like the thought of them potentially getting worse…" CJ reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tight.

"You've got me." He stated. Shaylene smiled. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise I'll protect you."

"So will I, sis." Jennette stated. "We're in this together. All of us."

"Now, let's go. We've got a kingdom to pay a visit to." CJ said. The three jumped up onto the edge of the Warp Pipe's opening. Jennette jumped into the pipe first. "Together?" Shaylene nodded, still clutching CJ's hand. "1… 2… 3…" As he said "3", the two jumped hand in hand down the pipe.

The three soon emerged from a green pipe in the center of a bustling city, in an alleyway between a library and post office. Moving around the town were human-like creatures, all with various colored spotted mushroom caps atop their heads.

"I can't believe we're actually standing in Toad Town." Shaylene gasped.

"Neither can I." CJ stated.

"So… what do we do first?" Jennette asked.

"I guess… we pay a visit to Her Royal Highness." CJ stated. He and the girls walked a little further through the town, where they quickly reached the town square. At the north side of the square was a large stone wall. Built into the stone wall was a blue door with a golden star marking on it. The three walked through the door and were soon standing before a tall white castle with red roofing. Standing outside the front door were two of the Mushroom capped people, known officially as Toads, but referred to as "Mushroom people" by many.

CJ walked up to the guards in front of the castle.

"Excuse me, I'd…" The guard interrupted CJ.

"Right this way, sire." The guard said. "The ladies as well. The King and Queen have been awaiting you."

 _King? Queen?_ CJ wondered. He motioned for Shaylene and Jennette to come over to him. They walked over to him and the three of them walked into the castle. They walked into a large room. A staircase lined the rounded walls on both sides of the room, leading up to a large red door with a golden star on it. On the first floor, directly below the star door was an identical door. Standing in front of the door on the first floor were two Toads. On the second floor, a Toad stood on the left side of the door, and on the right side was a red-shelled turtle that stood on two legs, using its other two legs as arms.

The walls of the room were a light blue, and the floor was checkered with black and white tiles. On the left and right side of the first floor of the room was a small red door. CJ stopped and looked at the turtle standing opposite the Toad, somewhat confused.

"Ah, Master CJ. Good day." A Toad said, stepping out of the door on the second floor. He was more dignified looking than the rest of them. His mushroom cap was tan with brown spots and he had a white mustache and glasses. He wore a purple vest, red bow tie, and white pants. In his hand he carried a small wooden staff topped with a tan-spotted brown mushroom. The Toad, named Toadsworth, walked down the stairs and greeted CJ and the girls. "The Queen has been waiting for you. Right this way." Toadsworth started walking back toward the stairs, with CJ and the girls right behind him.

"Why is there a Koopa Troopa guarding that door with a Toad?" Shaylene whispered. "And who is the Queen? I thought the Mushroom Kingdom was run by Princess Peach…"

"I have no idea…" CJ said. Toadsworth led the three through the Star Door and down a long, red carpet lined corridor to another Star Door, guarded by two Toads. The door swung open and Toadsworth walked CJ and the girls into a large throne room. The floor was covered in red carpet, and the windows were covered with fancy red drapes. Sitting at the end of the room in the two thrones were the King and Queen.

The Queen was a blond-haired, blue-eyed young woman. Maybe in her late teens or early 20s. She wore an elegant pink dress, sapphire earrings and an emerald brooch.

Sitting in the King's throne was a large creature that looked to be a cross between a turtle and a dragon. He had scaly tan skin on his arms, legs, torso and mouth area. His shell was green, as was the scaly skin around the upper part of his face and head. His shell was covered in spikes, and he had two curved horns on his head, as well as red hair down the middle of his head.

"I present to you… King Bowser Koopa and Queen Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom." Toadsworth said.

 _So that part of my stories came to life…_ CJ thought.

"Good afternoon, CJ." Peach said.

"Afternoon, Your Highness." CJ said.

"You know you don't need to be so formal with us, CJ." Bowser said.

"The guards informed me that you've been expecting me." CJ said.

"Yes." Peach said. "We sent a messenger Koopa to Hyrule early this morning to find you. Judging by what you just said, I'm going to guess it never reached you."

"No. It didn't." CJ stated. "What's going on?"

"That's the thing…" Bowser said. "We don't really know. All we know is that something's not right. The Royal Magikoopas have spoken of visions of trouble over the land, but no one can identify exactly what the trouble is. Just that it's within our kingdom… Or at least preparing to enter."

"Have you checked on the well-being of the Star Spirits? What about the Star Rod? The Dark Star? What of neighboring kingdoms such as the Beanbean Kingdom?" CJ questioned.

"The Star Spirits and Star Rod are safe within Star Haven. The Dark Star is deep below the castle, in a well-protected chamber." Peach said. "There have been no traces of the Crystal Stars since the defeat of the Shadow Queen, nor is there any sign of either the Cobalt Star or the Dark Stone. And the Dream Stone was changed into the Dream Coin and is harmlessly generating coins on Pi'illo Island."

"So… if this evil, or what we're assuming to be evil, were to go after any power source, it would likely be either the Star Spirits and Star Rod, the Dark Star, or they would try to search for any trace of the Crystal Stars." CJ said.

"That's the theory." Peach said. "But there have been no reports of anything going after any of the power items. Nor any real reports of any trouble anywhere in the kingdom, aside from the usual stuff. Odd small crimes here and there... theft, robbery, things like that."

"Though I've been hearing talk among the Koopas that they've seen creatures from Hyrule and other lands wandering around. More than usual. And not the normal things like Hylians, Gorons, Cornerian pilots and citizens, or animals. Things like Poes, Bokoblins, and what they believe may be robots belonging to Dr Eggman." Bowser said.

"Hmm... have they caused any trouble?" CJ questioned.

"No." Bowser said. "My Koopas are just saying that they're just snooping around the Koopa Kingdom."

"Interesting." CJ said. "I wonder if they're looking for something. Is there any kind of powerful treasure hidden away in Castle Koopa?"

"No." Bowser said. "The only treasure that's even been in the castle is the Koopa Stone, which has been passed down in my family for generations. And that's in my possession." Bowser reached into his shell and pulled out a round dark stone. "This has been passed down from Koopa king or queen to Koopa king or queen since the beginning of time. I was given this by my father, and he was given it by his father Morton. It's the source of our magic."

"Could it be that these creatures are looking for the Koopa Stone?" CJ asked.

"Of course." Bowser said. "But as long as it's with me, they're not getting it."

"CJ... What if these creatures are all working together?" Shaylene questioned.

"Are you suggesting that Dr Eggman has employed creatures from more than just Sonic's Earth?" CJ responded.

"What if it's not just Eggman?" Jennette questioned. "What if the other evil overlords from the other realms are involved as well? What if they're all working together?"

"We had better get in touch with the others and see if they've discovered anything." CJ realized. "Peach... Bowser..." CJ and the girls bowed. "It was nice to see you. I'll see you another time."

"Don't be a stranger, dude." Bowser said. With that, CJ and the girls exited the castle and headed back toward Toad Town.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Dream Land...**_

Stacey and Janelle were sitting atop a large hill, under a decent sized tree. Walking up the hill were two small round creatures: One was a pink ball with red shoes, and the other wore a dark blue cape, silver mask that covered his round body, blue shoulder pads and navy blue shoes. At his waist, or what could be assumed to be his waist, was a golden sword. The pink creature was the video game hero known as Kirby, and the other was MetaKnight, a character who was known sometimes as Kirby's ally and sometimes as his enemy. From what Stacey and Janelle were seeing, it appeared that Kirby and MetaKnight were friends.

"Hello." Janelle said, cracking a small smile.

"So what brings you here?" MetaKnight questioned, with a Spanish accent.

Stacey and Janelle looked at each other.

"We can't tell them that they're from video games that just came to life, and we're exploring their world..." Stacey whispered.

"So... what do we say?" Janelle replied. It was then that Stacey's cell phone started ringing.

"Hi hun." Stacey answered cheerily.

" _Hey. Have you guys heard of anything weird going on in Dream Land?"_ CJ questioned from the other end.

"No. We just met up with Kirby and MetaKnight." Stacey replied. "Why?"

" _Bowser and Peach told us about creatures from the other worlds snooping around near Castle Koopa."_ CJ stated.

"How are we supposed to introduce ourselves to these guys?" Stacey whispered into the phone.

" _You're the Sages of Fire and Water from the Kingdom of Hyrule."_ CJ answered. _"You've been seeing creatures from other realms in the kingdom, and the Sages have split up and gone to the other worlds to try to figure out what's going on."_

"Is that how you guys introduced yourself to... wait... Peach AND Bowser?" Stacey questioned.

" _They're married. Just like my stories."_ CJ said. _"And no... They knew who we were. I'm a bit surprised Kirby and MetaKnight don't know who you guys are."_

"Is everything okay, Your Highness?" MetaKnight questioned Stacey.

" _Nevermind. I heard that."_ CJ said from the other end of the phone.

"I gotta go." Stacey responded. "I'll talk to you later." She then hung up.

"So... Janelle, Stacey... What brings the Sages of Fire and Water to Dream Land?" MetaKnight asked once again.

"We've been seeing creatures from the other lands appearing more frequently in Hyrule lately." Stacey said. "And not just the friendly ones."

"I see..." MetaKnight said. "It just so happens that the same has been happening here in Dream Land. There have multiple sightings of Lizalfos, Peahats and even Bokoblins and Moblins throughout the kingdom. Some business owners have even reported having their places attacked by these creatures."

"Is it just Hyrulian creatures?" Janelle asked.

"No." MetaKnight replied. "We've seen Goombas, Koopas, Boos... even what we think are robots, possibly created by Dr Eggman."

"That can't be good..." Stacey said. "But the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms are allied. Why would Koopas be attacking the other lands?"

"They don't seem like normal Koopas. Nor do the other creatures from the Mushroom Kingdom." MetaKnight said. "They seem as if something's controlling them."

"I think the important question is: Who's behind this?" Janelle wondered. "And are the other lands having the same problem?"

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Alex and Aubrey were walking through a large bustling city on an isolated island. Flying overhead were numerous advanced looking airships. They walked toward the center of the city until they reached a large building with a sign outside that read "Cornerian Defense Fleet HQ".

"Here we are." Alex said. They walked inside and were quickly greeted by a humanoid green-eyed fox, garbed in a red shirt, silver vest and green pants.

"The Sages of Earth and Wind in Hyrule." The fox, Fox McCloud, greeted. "We've been expecting you."

"We?" Alex asked. "As in the rest of the Star Fox team?"

"No." A new voice echoed. " _We_ have been expecting you, Young Sages." Alex and Aubrey gasped as a nearby garage opened and four dinosaurs stepped out... A Mammoth, a Pterodactyl, a Protoceratops, and a Nodosaur... Known on their homeland of Sauria as a SnowHorn, a CloudRunner, an EarthWalker and a ThornTail.

"We have been seeing creatures from Hyrule around Sauria." Said Tricky, the EarthWalker and King of his tribe.

"Not just Hyrule." Said the Queen CloudRunner. "But the other lands as well."

"So... why have you been expecting us, specifically?" Aubrey asked.

"Because it's not just the creatures plaguing us." Belina Te, the SnowHorn, said.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"We sense evil emanating from the Force Point Temples." The ThornTail said.

"And my EarthWalkers have reported sensing an evil presence around Krazoa Palace as well." Tricky said.

"When they first sensed the evil in the Temples, they came to me." Fox said. "But when they mentioned the creatures from Hyrule... and the other worlds... I expected a visit from CJ. Or if not him, I expected he would send other Sages in his stead."

 _Wait... They know CJ?_ Alex wondered.

 _If all this just started, how do they already know CJ?_ Aubrey thought.

Alex pondered for a moment. "CJ's off investigating something in the Mushroom Kingdom. Fox... have their been any unusual creature sightings here in Corneria City?"

"No. Everything appears to be isolated to Sauria." Fox said.

"Hm... We need to let CJ know about this." Alex said.

"Agreed."

 _ **Somewhere on Sonic's Earth...**_

Dayan and Danielle were standing in a field, not far from a small town.

"So... what now?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not really sure." Dayan said. In the distance, they noticed three humanoid creatures walking toward them. The first was a blue hedgehog, the second was an orange two-tailed fox, and the third was a red echidna wearing a pair of large white gloves with spiked knuckles. The three creatures quickly reached Dayan and Danielle.

"The Sages of Ice and Forest..." Sonic the Hedgehog said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tails the Fox questioned.

"You could sense it, couldn't you?" Knuckles the Echidna asked.

"Sense what?" Dayan questioned.

"The Master Emerald." Knuckles responded. "It's been reacting to something lately. I think it senses evil."

"What kind of evil?" Dayan asked.

"I wish I knew." Knuckles said.

"I've been monitoring an old factory of Eggman's for a while, and I've seen increased activity lately." Sonic said. "Enough to cause concern. I've also seen creatures from Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom, Dream Land, and even Sauria around."

"Strange... I wonder what could be causing all of these creatures to be appearing in lands that aren't their homelands..." Dayan said. He thought for a moment. "Thanks for letting us know. I think we should get back to CJ and let him and the others know what's going on."

"Good luck." Knuckles said.

Within a short time, the Sages were all gathered back in the basement lab.

"What's the news, guys?" CJ questioned.

"According to Knuckles, the Master Emerald has been reacting to some kind of evil. And Sonic's seen activity at one of Eggman's factories. Creatures from Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom, Dream Land..."

"MetaKnight mentioned the same thing in Dream Land." Stacey added.

"Aubrey and I met Fox and the Saurian Gatekeepers in Corneria City." Alex said. "The Gatekeepers mentioned that they sensed evil coming from the Force Point Temples."

"As I suspected." CJ said. "Peach said the same thing has been happening in the Mushroom Kingdom. We're gonna have a lot of work ahead of us trying to figure out who or what's behind this."

"They're all gathering at Eggman's factory." Dayan said. "He's probably behind it."

"Maybe." CJ said. "But it's more than just his robots. It may be bigger than just one video game villain. But why don't you guys all head home. I'll do some more digging into this and see what I can figure out."

"Ok. Good luck, dude. Let us know what you find." Dayan said.

"Will do." CJ said. With that, everyone headed their separate ways.


	2. The Nightmare

**PART I:**

 **The Nightmare**

CJ and Shaylene sat in his room. He had the TV on, playing random YouTube videos through his Wii U, and was typing away on his laptop. Shaylene was playing her 3DS.

"Dude... I can't wait for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire to come out." Shaylene said.

CJ laughed a bit. "Yeah, me neither."

"Well, Ruby and Sapphire were my first Pokemon games, so I'm dying to see how much better the remakes make Hoenn." Shaylene reminded her best friend.

"I know." CJ said. "You haven't let me forget that you started with Ruby and Sapphire."

"Oh! That's right... You never played any of the Hoenn Region games, did you?" Shaylene remembered.

"Not the handhelds, no." CJ answered. "I played a very little bit of Leaf Green way back, and I've played Colosseum and Gale of Darkness, but I never played Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald. And by the time I had the chance to play them, I was well into Gen 5, and the pace of the older Game Boy and GBA games just felt too slow."

Shaylene chuckled. "I know what you mean. Every old game feels crazy slow compared to Y."

"Yeah." CJ agreed.

"So... what are you working on?" Shaylene questioned, pointing at CJ's computer.

"Another story." CJ said.

"Mind if I take a look?" Shaylene asked.

"Um... Yeah, I guess so..." CJ hesitated.

"You don't sound so sure of that." Shaylene stated.

"It's just a... dark part of the story that I'm working on..." CJ warned. "It may make you uncomfortable."

"I'll be ok." Shaylene said, as she started to read what CJ had written.

* * *

 _"Hey CJ." Shaylene said with a smile._

 _"Hey Shay." CJ said._

 _"What's up?" Shaylene asked._

 _"Remember my face-off with Ganondorf?" CJ asked._

 _"Sort of..." Shaylene said. "Didn't he say something about fighting your darkness?"_

 _"Yes." CJ said. "He told me that he and I suffer from the same curse... The curse of Demise... The curse laid down by the Demon King himself... Centuries ago, when the Chosen Hero of the Goddess took down the Demon King, Demise swore that an incarnation of his hatred would eternally plague the descendant of the Hero and the incarnation of the goddess... In other words, Demise's curse would eternally plague the bearers of the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom."_

 _"But... Ganondorf has plagued you, not me and Stacey." Shaylene said._

 _"Are you sure?" CJ questioned. "Ganondorf and I have been at war over the Triforce of Power, and that war has put stress not only on Stacey, but Saria before her... Both have had to witness the man they love go to war with a demonic man who's existed in Hyrule for centuries."_

 _"But... Where do I fit in?" Shaylene inquired. "And what about Layla and Ryan?"_

 _"Ryan had to watch his sister... His twin I might add, stress over watching her lover face Ganondorf." CJ said. "Layla should be obvious. Because of this war and this curse, she lost her life. As for you..."_

 _"CJ... Why are you avoiding this part of the answer?" Shaylene asked. "H-how do I... How do I fit in to this?" Fear began to cripple her voice._

 _"Because of this war... Because of this curse... You have been forced to grow up faster than you should have. You've been stressed much like Stacey and Saria. You've had to watch your best friend risk his life time and time again by facing the King of Evil in battle." CJ said. "And lastly, this curse has brought a price down on you that's affected not only you, but your sister as well..."_

 _"What do you mean?" Jennette asked._

 _"I'm not sure how to say this..." CJ said, as his eyes began to water. "This curse on the Triforce is the reason you girls lost your home and your family..."_

 _"But... how?" Shaylene asked._

 _"Police said that the fire was caused by a explosion from a faulty gas heater." Jennette said. "Are you saying that Ganondorf caused the gas heater to explode?"_

 _"No..." CJ said. "...I did. I'm... I'm sorry... I... I used my amulet to tap into my power and used the powers of the Sage of Fire to ignite the heater and cause the explosion. I didn't even completely remember doing it until I was given a vision of it in a dream last night..."_

 _"Why the hell would you do something like that?!" Jennette exclaimed._

 _"I... I don't know... I was blinded by my desire to be with Shaylene." CJ said. "I wanted to be with her... be close to her... keep her safe... protect her..."_

 _"So you destroyed our home?!" Jennette screamed. "How did you know that she wouldn't be in there!?"_

 _"I'm sorry! I wish I could fix this..." CJ said, sobbing. "I watched you leave for your walk... As soon as you were gone... I... I just... I lost control... I let my heritage get the best of me... I let Demise's curse take control..."_

 _"Don't blame that fucking curse!" Jennette shouted, slapping CJ. "That's not an excuse. I can't believe you'd do something like that! You're a sick fucking bastard!"_

 _CJ rubbed his cheek and looked at Shaylene._

 _"I'm really sorry, Shay... I... I don't know what I was thinking..." CJ said. "I... I love you... I never wanted to hurt you..."_

 _"Maybe you should have thought about that before you blew up our damn house!" Jennette snapped. Shaylene simply buried her face in her sister's shoulder and wept._

 _"Shay... Jennette..." CJ was unsure was to say._

 _"I'm beyond fucking done with you." Jennette said. She and Shaylene turned and walked away._

* * *

Shaylene finished reading and sat there with a shocked look on her face. CJ paused for a moment, swallowed what felt like a lump the size of a grapefruit in his throat, and looked at her.

"Are... Are you okay?" He asked.

"Would... would you ever really do something like that?" Shaylene questioned, her lip quivering and her eyes beginning to water. CJ grabbed her hand in his and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"No... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you like that..." He said. "You mean so much to me, Shay. I never want to see you go through that kind of pain. I've lost so much, and I know what it feels like. The last thing I would ever want is to see someone I care about going through the same thing."

Shaylene smiled, shifted closer to her best friend and laid her head against his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Shay." CJ said.

"I love you too." Shaylene responded.

 _ **That night...**_

Shaylene laid in her bed, asleep. Lightning flashed outside and thunder clapped as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"He wasn't himself..." She mumbled in her sleep, as a scene played out in her head.

* * *

 _Shaylene and Jennette were walking through a vast desert, along the bottom of a tall cliffside._

 _"Are you listening to yourself?!" Jennette snapped. "He killed Mom, Dad and Steven!"_

 _"But..." Shaylene said. "He wasn't himself..."_

 _"Why are you defending him?" Jennette interrogated. "He's a sick bastard! He killed our family because he wants to sleep with you! Deep down, he's just a sick creep!"_

 _"Don't say that!" Shaylene screamed. "He's a nice guy! He loves me! And... And I love him too!"_

 _"How can you say that?" Jennette asked. "Especially after what he's done!"_

 _"Because... I trust him..." Shaylene said. "Sis, you don't understand what he suffers from..."_

 _"Don't start trying to defend him, Shay." Jennette said. "And don't start agreeing with his damn curse bullshit. It's just a lame excuse he's trying to use to hide the fact that he's a creep!"_

 _"What are you going to do?" Shaylene asked. "Kill him? That would make you no better than him."_

 _"Taking his one life isn't close enough to justice for what we've lost, Shay." Jennette said. "And don't forget... We wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for that fucking wish he made on that stupid Crystal Wii remote."_

 _"Please tell me you're not going to try to take the Fused Shadows from the Twilight Realm and fight him..." Shaylene begged._

 _"Of course not." Jennette said, as they came to a strange crack in the wall surrounded by a magical aura. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bracelet. She put it on and it began to glow. "I'm going to Lorule. I'm going to claim their Triforce and use it to defeat CJ and take his kingdom for us."_

* * *

"The Sacred Realm..." Shaylene murmured, as the dream seemed to jump ahead in time.

* * *

" _My Triforce of Courage is resonating..." Stacey realized._

" _So is the Triforce of Wisdom..." Shaylene said, looking at her hand. "CJ's entering the Sacred Realm!"_

 _"We need to go there!" Stacey said._

 _A short time later, Shaylene and Stacey were teleported into what appeared to be a beautiful castle courtyard, with glistening white pillars and a white stone walkway, all surrounded by perfect green grass. At the end of the walkway was an empty pedestal._

" _There!" Shaylene exclaimed. CJ turned and saw the girls._

" _Stacey... Shay..." He said, tears in his eyes._

 _"CJ, what are you doing?" Stacey asked._

" _Fixing what I've done." CJ said. His hand began to glow. Stacey and Shaylene looked at their hands as the glow of the Triforce began to fade._

" _CJ... Jennette's gone to Lorule!" Shaylene exclaimed._

 _"Shay... You... You came to warn me?" CJ asked. "Even after what I've done? You're not mad at me?"_

" _Of course I am." Shaylene said. "But what's done is done. And what Jennette wants to do is no better than what you did... Besides, I know you're sorry. I know you wish you hadn't done it. And I trust you enough to know that you weren't yourself when you did it. I know the curse you suffer from... What's done can't be fixed."_

" _No." CJ said. "It can be fixed. And it will be." He then watched as a golden portal opened before him._

" _CJ!" Shaylene rushed forward as CJ stepped through the portal and it closed. "Shit!"_

 _"What is he going to do?" Stacey asked._

 _"Whatever it is, he needed to take the Triforce from us." Shaylene said, holding up her bare hand._

* * *

Shaylene's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in bed. She looked down at her hand and sighed when she saw the Triforce of Wisdom.

 _I still have it..._ She thought. _So it was just a dream... I think..._

The next day, CJ and Shaylene were walking around downtown together.

"Hey... I have a question for you." Shaylene stated.

"Ok. What's eating ya?" CJ inquired.

"Well... It's about that story you were working on yesterday." Shaylene replied. CJ bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

"What... what about it?" CJ asked, stuttering.

"I had a nightmare last night." Shaylene said. "As if the story continued in my dreams. Jennette went to Lorule to try to take their Triforce... And you took the Triforce from me and Stacey and went into the Sacred Realm. It... It felt so vivid and real. When I woke, I was scared. I thought it had all actually happened. I even looked at my hand to see if I still had the Triforce."

By this point, CJ had crossed his right arm over his chest and was holding his left arm, which was drooping at his side.

"And there was something else. In my dream, Jennette said something about a crystal Wii remote and you making a wish on it." Shaylene said.

CJ took a deep breath and just stared at Shaylene for a moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

CJ sucked in his lips, hiding the red part, for a moment before finally speaking. As he did he unfolded his arms and let them hang at his side.

"There's something I should tell you..." He said. His heart was racing and he felt like he was sweating like a fat guy in the summer sun. "It... It isn't just a story I'm writing... It _did_ happen."

"But... but how? We're not in Hyrule..." Shaylene said. "And my family's still alive... And Jennette doesn't have Lorule's Triforce..."

"Let me go back a bit." CJ said. "I was in a car crash..."

"On your way to school in January." Shaylene said. "City bus ran a red light. Yeah. It made the paper. Mom, Jennette and I visited you in the hospital. It got to a point where Mom and Dad were thinking about taking me to a doctor. My grades plummeted, I was barely eating, and I couldn't sleep. They thought something was seriously wrong with me. I couldn't stop worrying about you. I was scared you weren't going to come out of your coma. I thought you were gone."

"Well, not long after I came out of it, I found a special edition crystal Wii remote." CJ said. "It was supposed to be one of 10 special ones produced for a contest, but it got canceled. Somehow, one ended up in my possession. And even weirder, it could grant wishes."

"So... you wished for us to live in Hyrule and for my family to be dead?!" Shaylene snapped.

"No no! It's not like that!" CJ explained. "I don't even remember making a wish at all. I was playing Skyward Sword, I passed out and next thing I knew, I was in Hyrule Castle. Then you called me and said you and your family were in Ordon Village."

"Wait… But all that is impossible..." Shaylene said. "We've been training our powers since January... And you haven't been in any kind of accident... Or the hospital..."

"Reading my story must have triggered the memories..." CJ said. "After we ended up in Hyrule, we discovered that the Yu-Gi-Oh anime had become real."

"...And so did the Triforce Destiny Cards and a lot of the other fake cards you made." Shaylene said. "Ok, this is weird... None of this happened, so why am I remembering it all like it did?"

"It _did_ happen. Like I said, somehow reading my story must have triggered the memories in you." CJ said.

"But that still doesn't explain the nightmare... Or why we're not still in Hyrule..." Shaylene said.

"I'm getting there." CJ stated. "As I should have expected with being in Hyrule, it wasn't long before we started dealing with all kinds of stupid trouble. Kaiba threw a Duel Monsters tournament that naturally caused a chain of events that led to the fate of the world being at stake. He tried to get his hands on the Triforce Destiny Cards, and Bandit Keith stole a mystical item known as the Dark Mirror."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Shaylene asked.

"You played Four Swords Adventures, right?" CJ questioned. Shaylene nodded. "That's where it's from. It brings out the darkness in a person's heart. Bandit Keith used it to corrupt the two Triforce Destiny Cards he stole."

"Two?" Shaylene gasped.

"The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny." CJ said.

"Wait... Bandit Keith beat me AND Stacey?" Shaylene asked, eyes wide.

"No. Stacey and Layla." CJ replied. "You didn't have the Triforce of Wisdom yet."

"So, that came after we got our powers here on Earth?" Shaylene asked.

"Will you hush and let me explain?" CJ requested.

"Sorry." Shaylene said.

"Bandit Keith managed to corrupt the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time, turning them into the Hero's Shadow and the Princess of Darkness." CJ said. "Luckily, I was able to defeat him and lock away the Corrupted Destiny Cards and the Dark Mirror. But the darkness had already been awakened. Before the tournament began."

"Mom and Dad... and Steven..." Shaylene said.

"It's all coming back to you, isn't it?" CJ asked.

"Sort of... I can't really remember anything past our duels with Yugi at the end of that tournament. It's all fuzzy." Shaylene said. "But I remember losing my family. I remember you inviting me and Jennette to live in the castle. I remember you comforting me by their graves."

"Not long after the tournament, my fears came to life when a darkness fell over the kingdom." CJ said. "Stacey, you and I were ripped from the present and cast into Hyrule's past, where we witnessed the three most pivotal battles in history... Stacey witnessed the Hero of Time's battle with Ganondorf following his first rise to power, you witnessed the Hero of Twilight's battle with Ganondorf following his escape from the Twilight Realm, and I witnessed the Hero of Skyloft's battle with Demise... the moment that gave birth to Demise's hatred, Ganondorf's malice, and the curse that would eternally afflict the bearers of the Triforce."

"I remember... the Temple of Time in ruins... And Ganon's Tower rising from the desert sands..." Shaylene said.

"Yes. Twinrova destroyed the Temple of Time to begin their resurrection of Ganondorf." CJ said. "And trapped the other Sages in their temples. Stacey rescued Janelle and Alex. I rescued Dayan and Danielle. You rescued..."

"Aubrey and Jennette." Shaylene finished CJ's statement.

"As we all emerged from the final three temples, we witness three light pillars rising up from the desert." CJ said. "They representing the flames of the Dark Gerudo Rites... Destruction, Sorrow and Despair. Stacey and I met you at the Spirit Temple as the other Sages returned to the castle. We rushed in, desperate to stop the King of Evil from rising again. But it was too late. We arrived in time to witness as Layla was sacrificed and Ganondorf was reborn. However, all hope wasn't lost. The goddesses descended from the heavens to tell us that the Triforce's destiny was being fulfilled before our very eyes."

"What?" Shaylene asked, puzzled.

"Although Layla was lost, the goddesses spoke of the Triforce's destiny. When Hylia shed her immortality, she entrusted the protection of her mortal incarnation as well as the Triforce to her servants, the Sheikah." CJ said. "Every generation, Hylia's incarnation and Impa's descendant, the Sage of Shadow, have been close. And the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage became tied to Hylia's incarnation and the Spirit of the Hero. With the Spirit of the Hero and the Triforce of Courage with Stacey, and the Triforce of Power in my possession, the goddesses chose to pass Wisdom, and Hylia's spirit, on to someone close to Impa's descendant."

"...Me." Shaylene said.

"Exactly." CJ said. "The Triforce was within its rightful hands. Hylia's incarnation, her guardian, and the Spirit of the Hero. And the power of time was passed on to me, as Impa was the one who held the knowledge in ancient times to open the Gate of Time. With that, we set out to stop Ganondorf."

"Stacey and I stayed behind fighting his monsters, while you went ahead." Shaylene remembered.

"Yes." CJ said. "Ganondorf and I faced off at the top of his tower. But we didn't do battle. He spoke of a darkness that constantly fought to control him... the curse of Demise. He spoke of his bloodline, and stated that because I was born of that same bloodline, that the two closest to me suffered because of Demise's curse... you and Stacey."

"And he begged you to end him... Before Demise took over." Shaylene said.

"And that brings us to what you read in my story... and your nightmare." CJ said. "Ganondorf mentioned the darkness in my heart, but said there was light in my soul. So I set out to atone for my sins..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I confessed to you and your sister that I was the cause of the fire that killed your family."

Shaylene's eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes.

"Y-you... You really... r-really did it?" Shaylene asked, fighting back tears. By this point, they had reached their house. CJ opened the door to his apartment. Shaylene stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry..." CJ said, stepping closer to Shaylene. She stepped back.

"Stay away!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"Shay..."

"No! Stay back!"

"Shay... Please..." CJ stepped forward. Shaylene pulled her hand back and slapped CJ across the face full force, causing him to fall back. He sat there on the floor, staring up at his best friend. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down her cheek.

"How could you do that?!" Shaylene shouted.

"Wait! Please! Let me finish!" CJ cried out. Shaylene looked at him with her hurt and angry emerald eyes.

"Fine." She said. CJ stood up and held out his hand.

"Please... Come in." He begged. Shaylene hesitated for a moment, but accepted his hand. He led her inside and the two headed into his room and sat down on his bed. "I never explained what happened with Jennette, Lorule's Triforce, and our Triforce."

"...Go." Shaylene said abruptly.

"When I finally confessed about the terrible deed I did, Jennette reacted much like how you just did." CJ said. "A mix of pain, anger and confusion. You were hurt, but didn't entirely blame me. She didn't see it that way. She-"

"Snapped at me for agreeing with Demise's curse." Shaylene realized. The anger vanished from her eyes and was replaced by teary eyes and a sorrowful frown. "She went to Lorule, looking for its Triforce. And you..."

"I took the Triforce from you and Stacey." CJ said. "And went to the Sacred Realm, where I used the Triforce to reverse everything the Crystal Wii remote did, sending us back to our normal magic-less lives and sending Hyrule back to being only a land in a game."

"But it didn't stay that way." Shaylene said. "After you sent us back to our regular lives, the N-Sphere was activated and we all gained our powers."

"Yes and no." CJ said. "This is the second time the N-Sphere was activated. The first time, everything was much the same as it is now, except a couple of things. Half of downtown was leveled when the N-Sphere activated, and the group responsible for the original activation were an organization known as the Smash Brothers... Led by me. From the future. Under the name 'Captain N'."

"What?!" Shaylene gasped.

"Captain N came back from a terrifying future to give me... himself... powers early so that he... I'd be ready to stop the future that he... or I... came back from." CJ said.

"What kind of future?" Shaylene asked.

"The kind of future where your sister is a power hungry dictator, Stacey's dead, and you and I are married... I think." CJ said.

"Explain. Fast." Shaylene said.

"We all got powers. I married Stacey. It broke your heart. Jennette went power hungry. She took over the country. Turned it into a militaristic state. I tried to flee to Canada with Stacey and our daughter. They were killed. I tried to fix everything by marrying you. It didn't work. So I went back in time to now to give myself powers early to try to stop the future from happening." CJ said.

"Whoa... Okay... But, downtown's still standing." Shaylene said. "How was this the N-Sphere's second activation?"

"After the first activation, we took down Captain N. That's how I learned about the future." CJ said. "When I told you and Stacey, she lost her mind. Tried to kill you. Said it was the only way she would live. The only way our relationship would live. I told her that if she killed you, there wouldn't be a 'her and I'."

"She tried to what?!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"I tapped into my future as Captain N and traveled back to just before he activated the N-Sphere the first time." CJ said. "I tried to stop him from activating it, but couldn't. Somehow, though, there wasn't an explosion. He was swallowed into a vortex and my powers doubled, as well as the effects of the N-Sphere from the first activation. You all gained your powers and monsters started appearing around the area. But the new thing was that the worlds started fusing with ours. And none of you remembered the battle with Captain N... until now."

"You... gave up powers... and gave up on Hyrule... not once, but twice... For me?" Shaylene asked.

"Of course." CJ said. "I love you. The first time, I couldn't stand to see the pain in your eyes, and I couldn't stand myself for causing it. The second time, I couldn't watch my fiancée kill the woman I wish I could lo-" He quickly covered his mouth, but the words had already slipped out.

"Do you... really mean that?" Shaylene asked.

CJ exhaled. "...I... I do..." He said, shyly.

"That makes me so happy!" Shaylene exclaimed. She jumped CJ and wrapped her arms around him so hard that he fell back onto his bed.

"Me too. I'm glad it's finally off my chest." He said. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.


	3. The Light Eater's Return

**PART II:**

 **The Light Eater's Return**

Shaylene wearily opened her eyes. She looked up at the slightly familiar ceiling, recognizing that it wasn't hers. She looked around and saw CJ shuffling around the room, dressed in black pants and a white t-shirt.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

He chuckled. "You fell asleep here last night." He said. "So rather than wake you, I texted your sister, grabbed my sleeping bag and crashed on the floor."

"You could've woken me up and made me go home." Shaylene said.

"Yeah but you looked comfortable." CJ said. "I didn't want to disturb you." He looked at her for a moment. "Oh, and last night..."

"Yeah? What about it?" Shaylene asked.

"You don't mention that kiss to _anyone_." CJ said sternly. "Not Jennette, not your friends, no one. Got it?"

Shaylene nodded. "Got it." She watched as CJ grabbed a black button up short sleeve shirt from his closet. On the right arm was an American flag patch. "Wait... do you have to work today?"

"Yeah." CJ said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Shaylene asked.

"Nah, it's cool." CJ said. "The campus is practically dead on Saturdays."

A couple of hours later, CJ and Shaylene were walking along a walkway outside one of the buildings at the local community college.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go for a walk around Kenoza." Shaylene said.

"Go for it." CJ said. "I'll be somewhere on campus when you get back."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." Shaylene said, walking towards the lake and woods in the distance.

Not too long later, CJ was walking near the track and field on the edge of campus when Shaylene came walking out of the woods across the street.

"Dude, we have a couple of problems." She said.

"What's up?" CJ asked.

"Well first of all, there's a bunch of Moblins out in the woods." Shaylene said.

"That's normal." CJ said. "They have encampments out there. Nothing problematic."

"Okay. I also felt something, or someone, draining my energy." Shaylene said.

"Shit..." CJ muttered under his breath. "Okay, _that's_ a problem."

"Do you think the Light Eater is back?" Shaylene asked.

"It's very possible." CJ said. "I have to wonder who or what the Light Eater is. And what kind of powers they have."

"The power to drain light magic?" Shaylene questioned.

"Well duh." CJ said. "I meant what other kind of powers do they have? I wonder who they are. Maybe a classmate or teacher who has the Miyamoto Gene."

"Miyamoto Gene?" Shaylene questioned.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that when I was telling you about everything with the first activation of the N-Sphere." CJ said. "People like us who got powers from the N-Sphere have what's known as the Miyamoto Gene. Named after Shigeru Miyamoto himself, I'm assuming."

"Why?" Shaylene asked.

"No idea. I don't know if that was a scientific name, or just a name that Captain N gave it." CJ said. "But it's something within those of us with powers that reacts to whatever the N-Sphere emits and causes the birth of our powers."

"Is there a way to block it and stop someone's powers?" Shaylene asked.

"I don't think so." CJ said.

"Wait!" Shaylene exclaimed. "Your stories!"

"What about them?" CJ questioned.

"The stories where Mat and Sam turned on Hyrule..." Shaylene said. "Didn't you use your Amulet of Power to sort of... Energybend... their abilities away?" She pointed to the golden triangular amulet around CJ's neck.

"That was an ability limited to Sages. If that power was born from the N-Sphere, then I'd likely only be able to strip another Sage of their power." CJ said. "And that's a big **if**. However..."

"However what?" Shaylene asked.

"I could try to research the N-Sphere. Maybe find out what kind of radiation it emitted. Somehow." CJ said. "If I can figure out what triggered the Miyamoto Gene, I can construct a device to reverse it. Similar to the RFI from inFamous."

"So, everyone with powers would be normal again? No more Hyrule? No more Mushroom Kingdom? No more monsters?" Shaylene asked. "You'd sacrifice all this a _third_ time?"

"If it meant you felt safe, yes." CJ said. "But there's a catch."

"Of course there is." Shaylene said.

"If I do make some sort of... Anti N-Sphere... It could work exactly like the RFI did." CJ said. "Instead of stripping us of our powers, it could kill everyone with powers."

"Well, _that's_ not safe." Shaylene said.

"Yeah, no..." CJ said. "I'm gonna need to do some research on all this and see what I can figure out. Until then, I guess we just keep doing what we're doing."

A few days later, CJ and Shaylene were walking in the woods around Kenoza Lake... Or Lake Hylia. They came to a small stone bridge almost level with the water.

"Oh. I forgot to mention... I found this the other day while I was out here walking around." Shaylene said, stopping CJ just before the bridge. She lifted her hand, which glowed with a golden energy. "Aside from discovering an interesting new power..." She held her hand out in front of her and drew a vertical line of energy in front of her. She and CJ watched as the line expanded into a golden doorway.

"Wait... You can create gateways? To where?" CJ questioned.

"I don't think it's so much that I can _create_ them, more like... I can activate them, I guess." Shaylene said. "And come on. I'll show you where it leads." Shaylene and CJ walked through the gateway and emerged in a small swamp area. Scattered around the watery area of the swamp were small huts standing on platforms that emerged from the water. In the center of the land area was a tall mound, atop which stood a totem pole. Shaylene gasped as they stepped out of the portal. Several of the huts were completely destroyed, while others were engulfed in flames.

"Is this... Lightfoot Village?" CJ gasped.

"...Yeah..." Shaylene spoke softly.

"What... happened here?" CJ asked.

"I wish I knew." Shaylene replied. "It wasn't like this yesterday."

"You've been here before?" CJ questioned. "Where else have you been?"

"So far this is the only area I've been to." Shaylene said. "Well.. the only area not in Hyrule."

"Where in Hyrule have-" CJ's words were cut off by a raspy voice.

"Leave my village alone, you steenking pigs!" The voice cried out.

"That's the Chief!" Shaylene exclaimed. "It's coming from the tribal mound!" The two quickly made their way to the mound in the center of the village, where they saw a small bipedal dinosaur around 5 feet tall, similar in appearance to a Dilophosaur, but bearing a more striking resemblance to the modern day frill-necked lizard. It's skin was a yellowish color, and it wore a headdress of colorful feathers, metal bands on its arms and legs, and rings and other jewelry. Overall, both its appearance and the appearance of the village surrounding it resembled the poorly stereotyped appearance of Native Americans.

The dinosaur was chained to the totem pole in the center of the hill and was being stabbed by spear-wielding, armored, bipedal pig creatures. Without hesitation, Shaylene gathered energy into her hands and fired two blasts at the pig creatures, known as Moblins, killing them instantly. She quickly rushed over and broke the restraints chaining down the LightFoot Chief.

"What happened?" Shaylene asked.

"Those steenking pigs attacked our village!" Chief LightFoot said.

"Where are the rest of the LightFoot?" CJ asked.

"They all fled the village. No idea where they are." The Chief said.

"I know somewhere I can take you where you'll be safe." Shaylene said. She led CJ and the Chief back through the portal and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" CJ asked.

"I've been walking out here lately, and I discovered that the Deku Tree's forest has merged with this area." Shaylene said. It didn't take too long before the three reached a the bottom of a tall hill. Half-buried in the ground in front of them was an old pipe for water runoff.

"So where is the Forest Haven?" CJ asked.

"Right in front of us." Shaylene said. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a small green stone that she was wearing around her neck. "The Haven's protected by a magic barrier that only the Deku Tree's magic can pass through. Anyone who tries to pass through without the magic will walk through the regular old woods." She clutched the stone and CJ watched as it gave off a green glow. A barrier appeared before them, before glowing green and quickly vanishing. Shaylene led the two past where the barrier was, and as soon as they passed it, it reappeared.

As they climbed the hill, they found themselves in a surprisingly large forest clearing, filled with large, tree stump-shaped houses. Running around the village were children in green tunics and shorts, as well as small, foot-tall creatures wearing masks made from various leaves. At the edge of the clearing was a large tree with a face, as well as a bushy mustache and eyebrows. CJ walked over to the tree and bowed.

"Great Deku Tree, how are you today?" CJ asked.

"Good day, Your Majesty." The Deku Tree said.

"This LightFoot needs shelter." Shaylene said. "His village was assaulted by Moblins, and his people have gone missing."

"Ah, a visitor from Sauria." The Deku Tree said. "Very well. He can stay here in the Haven for the time being. But you must find the culprits responsible for his village's destruction." A amulet identical to Shaylene's then appeared before CJ. "Take this amulet. This will grant you passage through the barrier."

"Thank you." CJ said.

"Listen... Before we go, I need to tell you something, CJ." Shaylene said. "I've been having a series of weird dreams lately."

"What kind of weird?" CJ asked.

"Dreams about when Derek attacked me..." Her voice faded. Without hesitation, CJ grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"You don't have to say anything." He said.

"There's more." Shaylene said. "The events of the dream aren't identical to the attack. Nor are they in the same place every time. And that's not all. It's like I'm... conscious during these dreams. I'm aware of what's going on and I can control myself, but I can't alter the dream itself. Night after night, no matter the dream, it always turns to Derek attacking me. Out of nowhere. And when I wake up, I feel like I've been drained of my energy. After being drained in my dream."

"It sounds like Derek may be the Light Eater." CJ said. "And this sheds light on his potential powers. It seems like he may somehow have the ability to enter and manipulate people's dreams, along with draining their energy. I think he might be responsible for the destruction of LightFoot Village."

"But why?" Shaylene asked. "Why would he go after LightFoot Village?"

"How often have you been coming out here?" CJ questioned.

"Almost every day for about a week." Shaylene responded.

"How long have the dreams been going on?" CJ asked.

"...The same amount of time..." Shaylene realized.

"He's been keeping tabs on you." CJ said. "He's watched you go in and out of LightFoot Village, and because of that, he chose to attack it. Maybe he thought it was a way to you."

"Then he might know about the Haven." Shaylene said. "We can't stay here."

"No. You said it yourself. Only the Deku Tree's magic can pass through the barrier." CJ said. "The Haven is safe. But we do need to try to hunt this kid down. This needs to end." CJ looked outside the Haven, beyond the magic barrier, and saw a group of Moblins, as well as a black-haired young man wearing a sports jersey. "Well... that was easier than I expected. Great Deku Tree, can magic exit this barrier?"

"Yes. It's designed to keep magic out and hide the Haven from others." The Deku Tree said.

CJ focused his energy for a moment, and a bow and quiver materialized on his back. He reached back and grabbed the bow.

"Shay, can you charge the arrows with Light magic?" CJ asked.

"Of course." Shaylene said, before powering the arrows with her magic. One by one, CJ fired an arrow out of the barrier, striking down all 5 Moblins.

"Got 'em." CJ said. As soon as the fifth Moblin dropped, the young man took off in a full-speed sprint.

"Derek's escaping!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"Let's go." CJ said, as he and Shaylene took off in pursuit of Derek. As they rushed down the hill and over the small pipe outside the Haven, CJ glanced across the lake to see something shimmering in the sunlight. He snapped his fingers and a purple barrier surrounded the two.

"What's going on?" Shaylene asked.

"Archers. And they've got a bead on- shit!" He cried out as a golden arrow struck him in the shoulder and he stumbled and fell. "Light Arrows... I should have expected that." He snapped the arrow in half, tossing the tail aside and leaving the tip embedded in his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Shaylene asked, her voice quivering.

"I'm fine." CJ said, standing back up. "But I need you to shield us. My magic's useless against Light Arrows."

"Got it." Shaylene said, as a golden barrier surrounded them. "Watch out!" CJ looked ahead and saw a pair of bow-wielding Moblins. He smirked as their arrows simply bounced off of Shaylene's shield. He quickly readied a pair of arrows and fired them, skillfully striking down both Moblins.

"Cover me." CJ said. He rushed forward and grabbed the Moblins' arrows. Without hesitation, one by one, he readied his bow and struck down the four archers across the lake.

"How the hell do you do that?" Shaylene asked.

"Gerudo blood." CJ said. "We're master archers." The two kept running as fast as they could, and soon Derek was in their sights.

"There he is!" Shaylene cried out. As Derek neared the bridge housing the gate to LightFoot Village, CJ's hand began to give off a bright purple glow. He aimed a few feet ahead of Derek and fired an orb of shadow magic. Shaylene watched as the blast struck Derek in the back of the knee and he dropped to the ground.

"Got you, you son of a bitch." CJ said. Shaylene couldn't believe the burst of speed CJ got as he darted toward Derek. She watched in amazement as Derek started to stand up, but was quickly tackled to the ground by CJ.

"Ow... What the fuck, old man?!" Derek snapped. Without a thought, CJ punched him in the face.

"Listen here, you little shit! I want to know why you hurt Shaylene and I want to know now!" CJ demanded.

Derek rubbed his nose.

"Fuck off." Derek said. CJ punched him again.

"Care to reconsider?" CJ asked.

"Stop!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"You wanna know why, old dude?" Derek chuckled. "Because... I'm sick of all the sluts who will just fling their legs open for any ol' guy in a jersey. I want someone with a heart. Someone pure, gentle, kind. Someone who isn't just gonna put out 'cuz she found some sugar daddy college football player who will buy her whatever she wants."

CJ stood up, allowing Derek to stand up as well, who supported himself on a nearby tree, still recovering from the blast of magic that hit him and the following full-speed tackle from a 200 pound college student. CJ looked back at Shaylene, bewildered at how he was somehow sympathizing with her scumbag classmate.

"I know what you-" CJ stopped as Derek cut him off.

"And I can't wait to pop that little cherry." Derek smirked. Without a thought, CJ tackled Derek to the ground again, pinning him, and began to charge a blast of energy in his hand. He put his hand to Derek's throat, and Derek swallowed nervously. With mere moments, Derek was frantically gasping for air. CJ quickly yanked his hand back as Derek took a desperate deep breath. Shaylene watched as a stream of energy escaped from Derek's chest and was absorbed into CJ's right palm. CJ then stood up, towering over Derek in a way that terrified the young high school sports star.

"You threaten Shay- No, you go _near_ her again, and I won't hesitate to end you, kid." CJ said. Derek quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"I thought you could only drain the powers from Sages?" Shaylene questioned.

"I used my amulet to amplify my powers." CJ said. He cried out in pain as a crippling shockwave rippled through his body, and he dropped to one knee.

"CJ! Are you okay?!" Shaylene gasped.

"Y-yeah... Just took... a bit more energy than I expected." CJ said. Shaylene sighed.

"What the hell?! Don't risk killing yourself to protect me!" Shaylene scolded.

"It's my job." CJ said. "I almost sympathized with that asshole... Because he almost described how I feel..."

"What do you mean?" Shaylene asked.

"Why I'm so attracted to you." CJ said. "It's not your body, or your face, or even the fact that I'm a sucker for blondes... though that doesn't hurt. It's your heart. You're one of the sweetest, kindest, gentlest girls I know. You've got a heart of gold... No, a heart of light... That's still not right... A _soul_ of light and a heart of gold. And your inner beauty makes your outer beauty shine even more."

"That is so cheesy, so sweet and so much of a kiss-ass statement." Shaylene said, smiling. She reached out her hand and helped CJ to his feet. "But please, don't put yourself in harm's way like that just to protect me. You don't have to."

"I know I don't really _have_ to." CJ said. "I know you can take care of yourself. But don't forget... In this crazy new life that we've got, I'm a Sheikah and you're the incarnation of Hylia. It's my divine duty to watch out for you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't-" CJ stopped her.

"I'm not saying I have to fight your battles for you." CJ said. "But just know that any time you need backup or protection, I'm here. As for Derek, I couldn't stand what he tried to do to you... Or what he said. It made my blood boil. I can't stand seeing anyone treat a girl or woman that way, especially one I care about."

"Thank you." Shaylene said, wrapping her arm around CJ's waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home." CJ said.

 _ **A few days later...**_

CJ and Shaylene were walking around at his work.

"Thanks for the other day." Shaylene said.

"It's what I'm here for." CJ said. It was then that Shaylene's phone made a bell-like chime. She pulled it out of her pocket, swiped the screen, and stared intently at it.

"Oh my God..." She gasped.

"What's up?" CJ questioned.

"Check out this text from school..." Shaylene said, her voice trailing off. She handed CJ her phone and he read the text message.

" _This Saturday, one of our students was hit and killed by a car on the street in front of John Greenleaf Whittier Middle School. Our condolences go out to the family of Derek Whitman. Counselors will be available for all students for the first two weeks of school."_ CJ read.

"CJ... that's the same day you took his powers away..." Shaylene said, pain in her voice. "What if he ran away scared from us and got hit by a car? What if it's our fault? He may have been an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die. Can't you use your Captain N powers and go back in time? Stop him from getting hit."

"Captain N originally used that to come back and mold me into the savior he couldn't be. He knew it was a one way trip." CJ said.

"But... aren't you the Sage of Shadow and Time?" Shaylene asked.

"I didn't say I couldn't do it." CJ said. "I said it was a one-way trip for Captain N. He knew that to mold me into what he couldn't become would mean his death. I could travel back in time, alter the past and return to this time, but there's no telling what kind of effects it could have. It could do more harm than good. It would save his life, but it would put you back in harm's way."

"But what would you rather live with? Someone getting hurt or someone losing their life?" Shaylene asked.

"But it's not just _someone._ " CJ said. "It's _you_."

"But it's still me getting hurt versus someone else getting killed." Shaylene retorted.

"Someone who tried to... rape you..." CJ said, hesitating on those last two words.

"He still didn't deserve to die." Shaylene said.

"It's not that black and white, Shay." CJ said. "If I did go back in time and save him, it would put him back out there to go after you."

"Can you really live with knowing that you caused him to die?" Shaylene asked.

"Indirectly. And no. Not really." CJ said. "But if I reversed what was done and bring him back to life, and he hurt you... or worse... I could never live with myself knowing that my powers caused it."

"Yeah, but..." Shaylene protested. "Think about his family."

"Think about the alternative." CJ said. "Him being alive, and his family having to watch their prized sports star son go away to jail for rape... or worse, murder."

"You don't know that he-" Shaylene began to speak but CJ stopped her.

"Would murder?" CJ questioned. "You're right. I don't know that. But he tried to rape you. And he talked about taking your virginity like it would have been some kind of conquest." Shaylene looked down. "He clearly has zero respect for a woman's personal space. What's to say he wouldn't kill a woman for saying no to him?"

"I... I guess you might be right." Shaylene said.

"I'm not saying I'm glad he's dead, or even that I'd end his life if I had the chance... Though I'll admit I did threaten it if he ever came near you... But if I had to make a choice between some total stranger and the young woman who means the world to me, it wouldn't take much thought to know who I'd choose." CJ said. Shaylene couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Thanks." Shaylene said.


	4. Shadows of the Future

**PART III:  
Shadows of the Future**

"Hey CJ, I was wondering something..."

"What's on your mind, Shay?" CJ asked. He and Shaylene were walking around at his work.

"I was just thinking... Do you think it's possible for their to be other Light Eaters around?" Shaylene asked.

"I don't see why not." CJ said. "I suppose it's also possible for there to be people or creatures with similar abilities that feed on other elements as well."

"I wonder what other things have been born or created as a result of the N-Sphere..." Shaylene said.

"Well, we already know about the worlds of Nintendo, our powers, the creatures from those worlds, and these... Element Eaters." CJ said. "It stands to reason that other elements of my stories may have come to life, or may potentially come to life."

"Like Duel Monsters and the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh?" Shaylene asked.

"It's a theory." CJ said. "But I was thinking our individual mastery of our powers. Some of us may have better instincts on how to handle and control our powers."

"Which would explain why you had no trouble teaching the rest of us about our powers almost as soon as the N-Sphere's effect began making themselves seen." Shaylene said.

"Exactly." CJ said, as the two entered one of the nearby buildings. "In my stories, I had my powers since the age of 10. Though my stories varied in terms of when everyone else got their powers. In early versions of my stories, I still got my powers at age 10, but everyone else got them in their late teens or early 20s. With the exception of you. You got your powers around age 12. But in the later stories, and in the life we were given by the Crystal Wii Remote, everyone's powers were awakened on their tenth birthday."

"So... which story do you think it brought to life?" Shaylene questioned.

"Based on the training we all did, I think the Crystal Wii Remote story." CJ said. "But even though we all got our powers at age 10, as the oldest of the group, I have the best mastery of my powers."

"And as the youngest, I guess I have the least mastery...?" Shaylene wondered.

"...Kind of..." CJ said hesitantly.

"Of course." Shaylene said.

"But still... 7 years of training isn't something to be taken lightly. You should still instinctively have excellent control of your powers." CJ said.

"You think so?" Shaylene asked.

"I know so." CJ said, as the two exited the building and began wandering around the outside of the campus again. Without warning, Shaylene stopped walking and started scanning her surroundings.

"CJ..."

"What's wrong?" CJ asked.

"There's a Light Eater around..." Shaylene said.

"Shit... I can feel a Shadow Eater as well." CJ said. He focused for a moment, and Shaylene felt a small rush of magic run through her body.

"What are you doing?" Shaylene asked.

"I've set up a sort of magic current." CJ said. "I'm passing my magic back and forth between our bodies, using my amulet to alter its properties as I do. That way, I can keep you from being affected by the Light Eater."

"And you too, right?" Shaylene asked.

"It's far enough away that I'm barely noticing its effects." CJ said.

"Here's a question for you... Why would a Light Eater and a Shadow Eater be here on a Sunday?" Shaylene wondered. "The campus is deserted. What source of energy could they possibly be looking for?"

"That answer is obvious." CJ said. "Us. This Light Eater and Shadow Eater are likely going after our energy specifically."

"But why?" Shaylene asked

"Simple." CJ said. "We've made enemies since the N-Sphere's detonation. People are bound to come hunting for us." He stopped for a moment.

"What's up?" Shaylene questioned.

"I've been trying to focus in on the energy signatures of the Light Eater and the Shadow Eater." CJ said. "And the Light Eater is right over there." CJ motioned to a three-story building not too far from them. He gathered energy in his hand, keeping it down at his side, and Shaylene watched in amazement as a man atop the building's roof began stumbling around. She looked closer and could tell that he was gasping for air. As she watched, he stumbled around for a few moments before collapsing atop the roof. CJ stood there, focusing his energy for a few more moments. "By the time he wakes back up, we'll be gone. And the Shadow Eater just vanished."

"Just like that?" Shaylene asked.

"It likely could tell that it's abilities were having little effect on me, and after what I just did to their comrade, I doubt they wanted to stick around and face us." CJ said.

"I can't say I-" Shaylene paused.

"What now? What do you-" CJ stopped. He felt a strange, almost burning sensation in his left hand. He looked down to see the Triforce of Power glowing strongly. Shaylene's hand was aglow with the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Where's Stacey?" Shaylene asked.

CJ glanced at his watch. "Sleeping, most likely."

"So explain what's making our Triforces glow..." Shaylene said.

"The only explanation would be someone who once held the Triforce." CJ said. "The only possible suspect that comes to mind is Ganondorf."

"But how?" Shaylene asked. "Shouldn't he be dead?"

"You've played Skyward Sword haven't you?" CJ asked.

"Demise's curse?" Shaylene asked.

"Exactly." CJ said. "When the first Hero defeated Demise, Demise eternally cursed those who bear the spirit of the Hero and the blood of the Goddess. Swore that an incarnation of his hatred would forever rise up against them."

"But you have the Triforce of Power..." Shaylene said. "I thought the curse would be the rift caused between me and Stacey because of our mutual feelings for you."

"Not really." CJ said. "There's no darkness fueling the feud between you, nor is it bringing any harm to either of you."

"Stacey would disagree." Shaylene said. "If you ask her, the feelings you have for me brings all kinds of harm to her."

"I know." CJ said. "And I guess maybe in a way it does. But it's certainly not a manifestation of Demise's curse."

"Since you have the Triforce of Power, do you think that the curse could somehow manifest itself within you?" Shaylene questioned.

"It's certainly a possibility." CJ said. "With the Triforce of Power in my possession, and a natural ability to command the shadows, I suppose I'm a prime candidate for Demise's hatred to corrupt me."

"That doesn't exactly fill me with a warm, fuzzy feeling." Shaylene said.

"I know." CJ said. He looked at his now bare hand. "But on the positive side, it appears that our Triforces have stopped resonating."

"So, Ganondorf disappeared..." Shaylene said.

"If it even was Ganondorf in the first place." CJ said.

"Well, what else... or who else could it have been?" Shaylene asked.

"I can't say." CJ said. "But what I can say for sure is we're gonna have to really be on our guard. Clearly, someone or something is out to get us."

Shaylene clenched her fists and stood in a defensive pose, both hands surrounded by a golden aura.

"Yeah, well no one's laying a finger on my best friend!" She exclaimed. "Not a Shadow Eater, not Ganondorf, not even Demise! I'll destroy anyone who tries to harm you." CJ couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I'm not sure if you're ready-" Shaylene interrupted him.

"Don't say I'm not ready." She said. "You've always looked out for me. You've always protected me. It's time I return the favor. I want to protect you."

"I'm glad to hear that." CJ said. "You're gonna need that confidence, that courage. I have a feeling things are only going to get harder from here on out. I'm glad to hear that you're willing to face anything that comes at us." He glanced at his phone. "What? It's already time to go home? Damn, today flew by fast."

 _ **Later that week...**_

CJ was directing traffic near one of the buildings near the main entrance of the campus when a familiar silver car pulled into the parking lot.

"Excuse me, ma'am, this is permit parking onl-" He had almost finished his sentence before realizing who it was. "Oh, hey Jennette."

"Morning, dude." Jennette said.

"This is still permit parking, y'know." CJ said.

"Anyone out giving out tickets?" Jennette asked.

"Not yet." CJ said.

"Then I'm fine. I'll be gone by then." Jennette said.

"So, what's up?" CJ asked.

"I dunno... I didn't really have a specific reason for being here..." Jennette said. "I guess I'm bored."

"So you drove all the way over here because you're bored?" CJ questioned.

"Well yeah. Mom and Dad are at work, and Shay started school yesterday." Jennette said.

"How did her first day go?" CJ asked. "Any supernatural problems?"

"Not that she mentioned, no." Jennette said. "Why? Are you expecting any?"

"I wouldn't say 'expecting'." CJ said. "But we felt a Light Eater and a Shadow Eater here over the weekend."

"Wait... there are creatures that can eat other elements?" Jennette asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "Something, or someone, also caused our Triforces to glow."

"So yeah, you're expecting something." Jennette said.

"No, I'm just... yeah, I guess I'm kinda expecting something." CJ said.

"Maybe we should-"

"What? What is it?" CJ asked. "Why did-?" He paused. "Oh... Shadow Eater..."

"I think I'm sensing a Spirit Eater too..." Jennette said.

"Muster up whatever excess energy you can." CJ said. "If we can summon some magic scouts, we can scope out the high school and make sure Shay's okay. Speaking of which, did you come up with a name for your magic sort of cloning technique?"

"Spirit Specters... I know it's kind of lame, but..." Jennette said.

"Eh... the name isn't important." CJ shrugged. "The technique is all that matters." The two focused for a moment, quickly summoning 4 clone scouts each. They began scanning the hallways of the high school and were shocked when they heard the school bells ring 5 times in rapid succession.

"That's the lockdown signal." Jennette said.

"Focus on Shay's energy." CJ said. "Full speed to her classroom." The two focused, quickly locating Shaylene's class. They each sent one of their scouts to the class, where they saw the students were gathering toward the back of the class, away from the door. As their scouts entered the room, their eyes widened.

"Do you feel that?" Jennette asked.

"A Light Eater." CJ said. "We need to get her out."

"But how?" Jennette asked. "She can't leave the classroom, and everyone will notice if she just vanishes."

"There's no easy way to do it." CJ said. "We're gonna have to freak out the class." He focused for a moment and Shaylene vanished from her class, only to reappear in front of CJ and Jennette.

"Guys, something was draining my energy." Shaylene said.

"We know." CJ said. "That's why we pulled you out of school."

"Wait…" Shaylene looked around. "Haven't you said not to teleport out in the open where people can see us?"

"Yes. But there weren't any options." CJ said. "I didn't graduate _that_ long ago. I know the school was in lockdown." The three then sensed a new energy signature, and they began looking around.

"CJ…" Shaylene whispered, pointing to a woman walking out of a nearby building. "That's the principal." CJ realized the energy was coming from her.

"Chrono Freeze." He whispered, and everything around them stopped moving and was drained of color. People, traffic, animals. The entire area was bathed in shades of gray. All frozen in time. Except CJ, the girls, and not surprisingly, the principal.

"I'm not surprised you sensed my magic." The principal said.

"What do you know about Element Eaters?" CJ questioned.

"Creatures that feed off of the elemental magic of others." The principal said. "Yes. We've gained quite a negative reputation in the realm of magic."

"We?" CJ asked. "You're an Element Eater?"

"Yes." The principal said. "I'm an Ice Eater myself."

"Are you aware of the presence of a Light Eater within your school?" CJ asked.

"Ah yes, Mrs Keating." The principal said.

"My Earth Science teacher is a Light Eater?" Shaylene questioned. "That explains why I felt so weak."

"She's feeding off of your magic?" The principal questioned. "No wonder she called me about someone with a gun… She wanted the school in lockdown so I wouldn't discover she was draining your energy. I can't believe she would willingly drain the magic of a student. Especially to the point where it was noticeable."

"So… what are you going to do?" Shaylene asked.

"She will be dealt with accordingly." The principal said. "For the time being, take the rest of the day off. I will figure out something so that your teachers excuse your absence and your parents don't find out you were out for the day."

"How?" Jennette asked.

"Let me sweat the details." The principal said. "You just worry about your sister."

"Thank you." Shaylene said.

"You're very welcome, Miss Johnson."


	5. Kingdom of the Triforce

**Part IV:  
The Kingdom of the Triforce**

The following Monday, CJ was sitting in his room, typing away on his laptop, now seated at a computer desk.

"Hey dude, you home?" He heard from outside his window.

"Nope." CJ said, laughing a bit. "What's up, Shay?"

"We haven't really had much of a chance to go out and check out Hyrule." Shaylene said. "I was hoping maybe we could go do that today, since I have the day off from school."

"Ah yes. Labor Day. That one holiday that's just kind of there." CJ said.

"No kidding." Shaylene said. "What is Labor Day even about?"

"Labor, basically." CJ said. "We all take a day off from work to celebrate the hard-working spirit of America."

"Taking a day off from work to celebrate work... That's seems counter-productive." Shaylene said.

"Very." CJ said. "Good ol' U.S. of A."

Shaylene chuckled. "So when are we heading out?"

"A bit impatient, I see." CJ said. "Relax. Let me finish what I'm working on here first."

"What are you working on?" Shaylene asked.

"I'm working on writing about what happened after the first activation of the N-Sphere." CJ said.

"Oh cool! Can I read it?" Shaylene questioned.

"It's not done yet, but sure." CJ said.

* * *

" _Okay, so here's the thing." CJ said. "Did anyone see the news last night? About the car crash on River Street and the missing Haverhill High student?"_

" _Yeah, D and I saw." Dayan said._

" _She turned up a few hours later, right?" Danielle asked._

 _"Yes." CJ said. "Shay happens to know her. We went out searching for her, after Shay told me that she lives not too far from my school. She told me that the girl, Gabby, likes to go for walks in the woods around Kenoza Lake."_

 _"Why would a high school student be walking through the snow in the woods in the late afternoon near early evening?" Alex questioned._

" _That's what I asked." CJ said. "But Shay told me that Gabby walks along Kenoza Street when she can't walk in the woods. So, we took a drive over to NECC."_

 _"When we got out of the car, we could kind of... sense some kind of energy source." Shaylene said._

" _What?" Aubrey questioned._

" _It's hard to explain..." CJ said. "But it's as if we could feel the aura of someone or something. I made the assumption that because we now have these magic powers, we have a stronger ability to sense the mystical or spiritual energies of others."_

" _I guess that kinda makes sense." Dayan said._

" _So, we followed the energy we were sensing, on the feeling that it could've potentially been Gabby." CJ said. "It led us into the woods, where we found Gabby, cornered by some creep in a leather coat."_

" _The energy source was strong. We assumed that it was Gabby." Shaylene said. "However, the man overheard us whispering and quickly spun to face the direction of the trees we were hiding behind."_

 _"I realized that the man was the source of the energy signature." CJ said. "As he spun around, I saw his face transform into that of a Lizalfos from the Legend of Zelda. What's strange is that I don't think Gabby or the police that arrested the man saw him as anything other than human."_

 _"So only you saw him as a Lizalfos?" Dayan asked._

 _"No. Shay did too." CJ said. "It reminded me of this TV show..." Stacey then interrupted him._

" _Grimm." She said._

 _"Grimm?" Alex asked._

" _Basically, many people in the world are human-like creatures with animal features... wolves, foxes, pigs, even mythical creatures, like Aswang, Anubis and Wendigo." CJ said. "But they have different names... Blutbad, Fuchsbau, Bauerschwein. But they appear like normal humans. They're called Wesen. Generally, when they perceive something as a threat, they Woge, which means they change from their human form to their Wesen form. However, it's only noticeable by other Wesen or by people known as Grimms."_

" _Like the Brothers Grimm?" Alex asked._

 _"Yeah." CJ said. "In the storyline of the show, the brothers weren't Grimms, unlike their ancestors, but they collected stories and myths of Wesen and compiled them together."_

 _"Which are the fairy tales of our world." Dayan realized._

 _"Exactly." CJ said. "If Wesen so will it, they can invoke a Woge so powerful that humans can actually see their Wesen form. But back to Grimms, Grimms are humans with the extraordinary ability to see a Wesen's true form, even beyond their human disguise. They took it upon themselves to police the Wesen population and protect humans from them."_

 _"So... you think you and Shay saw this lizard guy because you're Grimms?" Stacey asked._

" _Not exactly." CJ said. "I think that creatures from Hyrule... and possibly other Nintendo games, have come to life as a result of whatever gave us our powers. And I think that we, as Sages, have become Grimm-like, in the fact that we can see these creatures."_

" _So, we're a cross between a Grimm and a Conduit from inFamous?" Dayan asked._

" _Basically." CJ said._

" _So... are we going to do what the Grimms do?" Stacey asked._

 _"You mean hunt and kill monsters?" CJ asked. "If we need to."_

* * *

"Cool!" Shaylene said, as she finished reading. "It's coming along nicely."

"Yeah, I'm happy with the progress I've made." CJ said. "Just let me finish this chapter and then we'll head out."

 _ **A short time later...**_

CJ and Shaylene were standing in the Deku Tree's Forest Haven, looking out over Lake Hylia.

"Great Deku Tree, do you know how we could track down the other areas of Hyrule?" CJ questioned. "Since it merged with our world, the geography is much different. The only areas I've been able to find are your haven and Lake Hylia."

"Yes." The Deku Tree said. "My forest is connected to Zora's Domain and Goron City via secret passageways."

"And from Zora's Domain, I can find Snowpeak and Zora's River." CJ said. "Goron City will lead me to Death Mountain and Kakariko Village. And if I follow Zora's River, I can find Gerudo Desert."

"Sweet! Now that we know how to get everywhere, can we get going?" Shaylene asked excitedly.

CJ chuckled. "Of course." He said. "Let's get going." CJ turned to the Deku Tree and bowed. "Good day, Great Deku Tree." He and Shaylene then exited the Haven and continued to trek through the woods.

"I just thought of something." Shaylene said. "How are we supposed to find these passageways if they're a secret?"

"Simple." CJ said. "We search for them."

"I'm sorry… Are you suggesting we comb the woods for a pair of secret passages?" Shaylene questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." CJ said. "You wanted to check out Hyrule. You should've been ready for some adventuring."

"I was. I just wasn't expecting the adventuring to also include hunting for secret passages." Shaylene said.

"You weren't expecting secret passages?" CJ questioned. "What kind of Zelda fan are you? There's always secrets! I'm not even sure who you are anymore."

"Oh shut up." Shaylene said, playfully punching CJ's arm. As they wandered through the woods, they began to hear a faint tune echoing around them.

"Do you hear that?" CJ asked.

"Yeah… I think so…" Shaylene said.

"Sounds like Saria's Song." CJ said.

"We must be nearing the Lost Woods." Shaylene stated.

"Or we're already in them." CJ pointed out.

"So… what do we do now?" Shaylene asked.

"You're a Zelda fan." CJ said. "You tell me."

"I don't know." Shaylene said. "Ocarina of Time had us follow the music. Twilight Princess had us follow the Skull Kid. In Link to the Past, it's a maze of logs shrouded in mist. In A Link Between Worlds, you're led by Poes. In the original Legend of Zelda, there's a set pattern to follow."

CJ nodded. "That's a lot of options."

"Were you just testing my Zelda knowledge?" Shaylene asked. CJ chuckled.

"Of course not." He said. It was then that a familiar, wooden puppet-like creature appeared in front of them. It wore an orange-red hat and cloak, green shirt and pants, and wooden shoes. In its hand was a flute made from a bone and its clothes were tattered and torn, like the creature lived in the woods.

"A Skull Kid…" Shaylene said.

"I guess that answers your question." CJ said. The Skull Kid blew into its flute, playing the same tune that CJ and Shaylene had heard echoing around them moments earlier, before running deeper into the woods.

"I bet he's leading the way!" Shaylene exclaimed. She began to chase the Skull Kid, and CJ quickly followed her. The two continued to chase the Skull Kid through the woods, winding and curving through trees and thick brush for several minutes, before finally coming to a small clearing. On one side of the clearing was a stone archway leading to a dark tunnel and on the opposite side was a small pond.

The Skull Kid played the familiar one more time, before letting out an almost sinister cackle, and vanishing as quickly and mysteriously as it had appeared. CJ and Shaylene looked ahead to the center of the clearing, which the Skull Kid had previously been blocking, and couldn't believe their eyes.

Ahead of them was a stone pedestal bearing the mark of the Triforce, and jammed into the pedestal was a sword with a glistening silver blade and indigo hilt. Embedded in the hilt was a golden gem, and the grip was wrapped in a black-and-green striped leather.

"CJ… Is that…" Shaylene began to speak before CJ interrupted her.

"It is." CJ said. "The Legendary Blade of Evil's Bane… The Master Sword."

"Whoa." Shaylene said, unable to find any other words.

"We need to call Stacey." CJ said.

A short time later, CJ and Shaylene returned to the clearing, now with Stacey in tow.

"Hun. Behold, the Master Sword." CJ said. "As the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and the vessel of the Spirit of the Hero, this sword is rightfully yours to wield."

"This is so cool! I get a sword AND water powers!? Awesome!" Stacey cheered. The three stepped forward toward the sword and it began to glow with an unearthly light. Everyone gasped as a figure emerged from the sword. It was a female-like figure with a youthful face. Her entire head was blue, she had shoulder length hair that was pointed at the top of her head, and her arms stretched down like wings, or like flowing robes: one light blue and one indigo. Her torso was indigo and resembled a short dress, with a blue diamond shaped gem on her chest, embedded in diamond-shaped gold, and she wore black leggings covered in a dark green lattice pattern. She drifted to the ground, standing on one foot, before spinning in place and bowing to the three Sages.

"Master… Her Grace…" She said, addressing the girls.

"Master?" Stacey questioned.

"Her Grace?" Shaylene asked, confused.

"You don't recognize Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword?" CJ asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't get the names." Shaylene said.

"Yeah, I'm lost." Stacey added.

"Stacey, you bear the Spirit of the Hero. Fi was the spirit guide infused with the Goddess Blade, who led the original Hero on his quest to forge the Master Sword." CJ said. "Thus, she is bound to the Master Sword, and the one who wields it. Shaylene, as the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, you are blessed as the incarnation of the Goddess Hylia, the one who created the Goddess Blade and gave Fi her mission to guide the Hero."

"But if she was infused with the Goddess Blade, why is she bound to the Master Sword?" Stacey asked.

"Because the Goddess Blade became the Master Sword." CJ said. "The Goddess Blade, and by extension Fi, was created by Hylia. During his journey to save Zelda, the original Hero sought the flames of the golden goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, and using their heat, and a little magic, the Goddess Blade was reforged into the Master Sword."

"But if Fi's duty was to aid the original Hero from Skyloft, and his quest is long done, why is she here before us?" Shaylene questioned.

"When the original Hero defeated Demise, the Demon King, he returned the Master Sword to its new pedestal within the Sealed Temple. Fi also took up new home, asleep in the Master Sword, bound to both it, and everyone who would ever wield that sacred blade." CJ said.

"Master, you must take up the Master Sword to protect Hyrule." Fi said.

"Wha-?" Stacey asked.

"You heard her, hun." CJ said. "Draw the Master Sword from its pedestal, and step forward into your new life, not only as the Sage of Water, but as the bearer of the Triforce of Courage and the new incarnation of the Hero."

Nervously, Stacey stepped toward the sword, as Fi vanished and the sword's glow disappeared. Stacey gripped the hilt of the legendary blade, and with shockingly no effort, she removed the sword from its pedestal.

"It's... it's light." Stacey said.

"The Triforce you hold is the proof that you can wield the Master Sword, as well as the reason you could draw it from its pedestal with ease." CJ said.

"Question... Are there any other sacred swords in Hyrule?" Shaylene asked. "Ones tied to the other pieces of the Triforce?"

"No." CJ said. "But that doesn't mean we aren't vital to Hyrule's safety. Shay, as the incarnation of the Goddess Hylia, you have to call upon the power of Light Arrows, as well as the ability to summon the guardians, Eldin, Lanayru and Faron."

"And you?" Shaylene asked.

"As far as the Triforce of Power is concerned, I'm not all that sure." CJ said. "However, as Sages, you and I, as well as Stacey, are responsible for ensuring that the Master Sword holds its power."

"Like Fado and Laruto in Wind Waker..." Shaylene realized.

"Exactly." CJ said. Meanwhile, Stacey sheathed the Master Sword within a blue and gold scabbard on her back. "So... what do you ladies say we continue exploring our kingdom?"

"Sounds like a plan." Shaylene said.

"Ok." Stacey said.

"Where to first?" CJ asked. "Goron City or Zora's Domain?"

"Isn't Zora's Domain the water place?" Stacey asked.

"Yes, it is." CJ said. "And as the Sage of Water and Queen of the Zoras, it's home to your people."

"Let's go there!" Stacey said, excitedly.

CJ chuckled. "You got it." He said. "The secret passage is over there." He pointed to the small pond across the clearing. Stacey rushed toward the pond first, with CJ and Shaylene in tow. Without hesitation, Stacey dove into the pond and swam to the bottom, where a small tunnel large enough to fit an adult waited. She swam into the tunnel and was enveloped in a white light. CJ and Shaylene quickly did the same.

When the light died down, the three found themselves at the end of a new tunnel. One-by-one, they swam out of the tunnel, emerging in a large pool of water at the base of a waterfall. They swam to the surface and scanned their surroundings. Surrounding them were tall cliffs, with a series of tunnels and passages dug into them. Atop the waterfall was a large cavern.

"Wow... It's beautiful..." Stacey gasped.

"Welcome to Zora's Domain." CJ said. "If we scale the cliffs, we can get to the main chamber of the domain, where the Zora Royalty typically resides."

"What's that lead to?" Stacey asked, pointing to a small curving cavern to their left. Deeper inside the tunnel, a faint covering of snow could be seen.

"Snowpeak." CJ said.

"Snow? Ooh, can we go? Please please _please_?" Stacey begged.

CJ chuckled. "Sure." He said. "But it's September. Don't expect it to be…" He stopped mid-sentence as the three neared the cavern and were shockingly met with frigid air piercing any exposed skin. "...Cold..."

"Okay, this is weird…" Shaylene said. "It's September. It feels like summer. But as soon as we get close to this cavern, it's freezing cold… Explain that."

"I can't." CJ said, as he and the girls traversed deeper into the cavern. As they exited the other side, they were met with an unexpected sight. A tall, snow-covered mountain. At the bottom, below the ledge they now stood on, was a lake. The water wasn't completely frozen over, though there were large chunks of ice drifting around in it. CJ and the girls could almost smell the cold in the air.

"Whoa… this is so cool!" Stacey exclaimed.

"I mean, this _is_ Hyrule…" CJ said. "So magic is a thing. I guess maybe there's some kind of magic force controlling the temperature in this area."

"I wonder if some of the other areas are the same way." Shaylene said.

"I'd be willing to bet that they are." CJ said. "I'm sure there's some kind of force keeping Gerudo Desert hot. There may even be a similar force in place for Death Mountain."

"Should we go check out those areas next?" Shaylene asked.

"Definitely." CJ said.

"What's that over there?" Stacey asked, pointing to a stone doorway built into the mountain just across the lake. Carved into the door was a symbol similar to a snowflake.

"The Ice Temple." CJ said. "One of the Nine Temples of the Sages, where the Sages pray to the gods in times of darkness in order to protect Hyrule."

"So, where are all the others?" Stacey asked.

The Fire Temple is located within the Death Mountain Crater. The Water Temple is located at the bottom of Lake Hylia. The Earth Temple is located beneath the sands of the Lanayru Desert, not far from the old Lanayru Mining Facility. The Wind Temple and Forest Temple are both located within the Forests of Hyrule. The Forest Temple deep within the maze of the Lost Woods, and the Wind Temple in the Faron Woods. The Spirit Temple is located across the Gerudo Desert, beyond the Haunted Wasteland and the eternal desert sandstorm. The Temple of Light is located within the Sacred Realm, protected by an ancient portal guarded by the Master Sword. And finally, located beneath Kakariko Graveyard, is the Shadow Temple." CJ said.

"When are we gonna visit them all?" Stacey asked. "Starting with the Water Temple, of course."

"After we're done exploring our new kingdom." CJ said. "Now come on." Having exited the cavern at the base of Snowpeak, CJ led the girls along the cliff sides of the Zora's Domain waterfall pool until the pool exited into a river. "If we follow Zora's River, it'll take us to Lake Hylia. However, along the way, it will lead us to Gerudo Desert."

The three Sages followed the twisting, winding river along a series of cliffsides, fields, and narrow paths for close to an hour before finally reaching a tall canyon.

Shaylene wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Is it just me, or did it get warmer?" She asked.

"No, it definitely got warmer." Stacey said.

"This…" CJ said, pointing up to a rope bridge atop the tall canyon. "Is the entrance to Gerudo Desert… Well, that bridge is, anyway."

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Shaylene asked.

"Don't worry about that." CJ said. "Stacey, if the desert is gonna be too hot for you, feel free to follow the river to Lake Hylia and sit this one out."

"Gladly." Stacey said, before diving into the river without hesitation.

"That's… also an option too." CJ said, as Stacey swam downstream.

"So… now what?" Shaylene asked.

"Easy." CJ said, slipping his backpack off his shoulder and dropping it onto the path. "We're gonna climb."

"I'm sorry, we're _what_?" Shaylene asked. CJ fished through his backpack and pulled out a small claw like device with an arm guard, trigger, and some type of chamber.

"Well, I'm gonna climb." CJ said. "You're just gonna hold on tight." He wrapped his arm around Shaylene's waist, who took the hint and wrapped her arms around his waist. CJ aimed the claw at the top of the cliff, pulled the trigger, and Shaylene watched as the claw shot out and dug into the top of the cliff. Attaching it to the device in CJ's hand was a long rope. CJ released the trigger and the rope began to retract, pulling the two up the cliff. They quickly reached the top, where CJ slipped the device back into his bag, before the two began walking toward a large stone fortress just ahead of them.

"The Clawshot… I should have known." Shaylene said.

"I'm surprised you didn't guess that I'd have that." CJ said.

"Me too. I don't know why I didn't think of it." Shaylene said.

"I wouldn't worry about it." CJ said. "So, do you want to venture through the Haunted Wasteland and make our way out to the Spirit Temple?"

"Actually, maybe we should try to figure out where in town Gerudo Valley ended up." Shaylene said.

"…Good point." CJ said, as he turned the other way and began walking back toward the rope bridge. He and Shaylene crossed the bridge and began walking through a small canyon passageway, across a makeshift bridge made from a small plank of wood. As they neared the end of the small passage, they saw the canyon open to a large marsh. Beyond the marsh was a familiar looking road, and beyond that was a familiar lake.

"That looks familiar." Shaylene said, pointing to the lake across the street.

"It should. That's Kenoza Lake." CJ said.

"Cool." Shaylene said. "So now we know where Gerudo Valley is. Seems kinda big for this area, though…"

"Magic, Shay." CJ said. "Magic."

"Do you want to find the Spirit Temple?" Shaylene asked.

"Are you asking if I want to cross a sandstorm to find a mystical temple?" CJ questioned. "Hell yes I do."

"Sweet!" Shaylene chirped. "Wait... don't we need the Lens of Truth?"

CJ chuckled. "I'm a Sheikah." He said, taking out a small purple object that looked like a magnifying glass. The lens was a lighter shade of purple, and had a red diamond in the center. "You think I wouldn't have the Lens of Truth?"

"Good point... I forgot." Shaylene said.

"Do you want to call your sister to meet us?" CJ asked. "She might want to know where her temple is."

"Yeah, good idea." Shaylene said, pulling out her phone.

A short time later, CJ and Shaylene were standing at a gate near a desert fortress, along with Jennette. Just beyond the gate was a river of quicksand, and beyond that was a raging sandstorm. The two walked toward the river of quicksand and stood on the edge.

"So what now?" Jennette asked. "Is this like Ocarina of Time? Do we need to Hookshot across the quicksand?"

"That's exactly what we have to do." CJ said, pulling the Clawshot out of his backpack. "Hold on." The girls wrapped their arms around CJ's waist, and he fired the Clawshot, latching the claw into a wooden crate across the sand river. He retracted the cable and the three were soon on the edge of the sandstorm.

"I'm sure you've already figured this out, but how are we gonna cross the sandstorm without the Lens of Truth?" Jennette wondered.

CJ laughed. "Your sister already asked that question." He said. "Sheikah, remember?" He then pulled the Lens of Truth out of his bag.

"Oh."

"Stick close to me." CJ said. "I'll get us through this sandstorm." He held up the Lens of Truth and scanned his surroundings with it. He then headed into the sandstorm, Shaylene holding his shirt and Jennette holding her sister's arm. It didn't take long before the three emerged from the sandstorm in a beautiful desert oasis, surrounded by small cliffs. At the far end of the oasis was a tall rock formation. Carved into the rock formation was an sculpture of a woman sitting on a throne or chair. Between her feet was a doorway.

"Whoa..." Jennette gasped.

"Welcome to the Desert Colossus, girls." CJ said. "Before you stands the Spirit Temple. Jennette, do you want to explore it?"

"Of course." Jennette said.

CJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green crystal.

"This is a Farore's Wind crystal." CJ said. "Just clutch it in your hand, tell it where you want to go and it'll teleport your there. Shaylene and I are going to continue to explore the kingdom. I want to mark the locations of all the temples." He then pulled a map of the city and a box of colored pencils out of his backpack. He found a small wooded area not far from the marsh they were at earlier. Using an orange pencil, he drew the same symbol as Jennette's Spirit Medallion.

"I'll catch you guys later, then." Jennette said.

"Later, sis." Shaylene said. Jennette walked into the temple, and CJ and Shaylene teleported away in a flash of green light.

Moments later, CJ and Shaylene were back in the Lost Woods clearing where the Master Sword once stood.

"Where to next?" Shaylene asked.

"Goron City." CJ said. He then walked over to the stone archway and entered the long tunnel. Shaylene quickly followed suit. It didn't take long before a bright light surrounded them and they soon emerged from the tunnel in a large cavern city. They found themselves on the second of four levels. On a pedestal suspended above the city was a diamond-shaped ruby set within a V-shaped piece of gold. Scattered around the cavern were small bomb-like plants, known as Bomb Flowers. Carved into the cavern walls were rooms and tunnels, and torches were scattered around the area. Scattered around the area were also muscular, humanoid creatures with rough, brown, almost stone-like skin and large bellies. Growing on their backs were rocks. On some of the older-looking ones, the rocks were more like small volcanoes or steam geysers. The creatures were known as Gorons. On the bottom level of the cavern was a large stone door bearing a unusual symbol similar to a footprint or paw print, except the center of the print was a diamond-shape, and above the two top slopes and the top point of the diamond were three triangles. CJ and Shaylene walked up to the door, and he hummed a quiet tune that struck a familiar chord in her mind.

"Is that Zelda's Lullaby?" Shaylene asked. Suddenly, a gentle rumble shook the area as the door slid open.

"Yup." CJ said. "The only way to enter this chamber is to show connection to the Royal Family." The two walked into the newly opened chamber, which was empty except for a wooden table, two torches and a large stone statue.

"Wait... Where's the Goron Patriarch?" Shaylene asked.

" _Matriarch._ " CJ said. "And she has no idea that her people are even here. I'm not even sure she realizes she's their leader."

"Wait what?" Shaylene asked.

"Janelle." CJ said. "But we'll lead her here once I've located all the temples." CJ walked over to the statue, which looked like a spear-wielding Goron soldier, and he dragged it away from the wall, revealing a secret passage. He and Shaylene walked through the passage, which led them to a ledge within the crater of a volcano.

"Holy crap it's hot in here!" Shaylene gasped.

"Crater of an active volcano." CJ said, scanning their surroundings. He quickly noticed a small brick doorway leading down a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a ladder leading down. "There it is. The Fire Temple's entrance. Now to figure out where in the city we are." He then looked around and found a stone stairway leading out of the crater. The two ran outside and found themselves atop the mountain. They scanned their surroundings.

"Over there!" Shaylene called out. "I see the high school!"

"And there's Target down there." CJ said. "Okay. Good, that gives me enough of an idea where we are."

"So... Is magic hiding all this from people without powers?" Shaylene questioned.

"Yes." CJ said.

Later that evening, CJ and the other Sages were gathered in a small restaurant in the downtown area. CJ had the map of the city laid out in front of him.

"So, here's what I found... The Water Temple and Lake Hylia are Kenoza Lake. Zora's Domain is Lake Pentucket. Snowpeak and the Ice Temple aren't too far from there. The Lost Woods, Forest Temple and Wind Temple are all out in the woods around Kenoza Lake." CJ said. "Death Mountain, the Fire Temple and the Earth Temple are in the area of Crystal Lake. Gerudo Desert and the Spirit Temple are near the marsh across from Kenoza. Kakariko Village, Kakariko Graveyard and the Shadow Temple are near Crystal Lake Golf Club, and finally, Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time have merged with Winnikenni." He then pulled out seven Farore's Wind crystals, handing one to everyone except Jennette.

"What are these?" Alex asked.

"Farore's Wind Crystals." CJ said. "Just hold it in your hand, tell it where you want to go, and its magic will take you there."

"Awesome." Stacey said.

"I suggest you all head out and check out your temples." CJ said. "And before you ask, there's a magic force hiding Hyrule from the rest of the city. Once you step foot within those boundaries, you'll be invisible to the non-magic world. And no. People without powers can't pass through the boundaries. To them, the area looks the same, and if they try to follow you, they'll just end up walking through the area's non-magic world counterpart."

"Well, that'll freak some people out, if they see us just vanish." Dayan said.

"Probably." CJ said.

"Sweet!" Stacey exclaimed. Within a few minutes, everyone vanished, off to explore their new kingdom.


	6. Epilogue - The King of Darkness

**Epilogue:  
The King of Darkness**

CJ wandered the halls of one of the buildings at his school, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that read "I'm Kind of a Big Deal in Hyrule". As he neared the lobby, he turned into a room with a sign outside that said "Jitters Cafe".

"Hey, it's Mr Late." The woman behind the counter said, referencing CJ's occasional tardiness to work.

CJ laughed, as he walked over to the refrigerated shelves against the wall and grabbed a yogurt parfait and bottle of orange juice.

"Morning." He said, as he walked over to the register.

"Not working today?" The woman asked, as CJ handed her a $5 bill.

"Nah, I've got class in a bit." He said, grabbing his change. "See you later." He grabbed a spoon and walked out. He slipped the orange juice into his pocket and opened the parfait as he headed down the hall toward the side exit of the building. As he walked outside, he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _That's not good..._ He thought, sensing a strong energy. He quickly focused his energy, manifesting a Shadow Scout and deploying it to patrol the halls of the high school. As he scanned the high school, he began to sense the same dark energy. He focused his energy once more, this time trying to establish a telepathic connection with Shaylene. _Shay... Can you hear me?_

" _CJ? Is that you?"_ Shaylene's voice echoed in CJ's mind.

 _Listen... I'm sensing a dark energy at both my school and yours. Keep up your guard. There could be trouble on the horizon._

" _I will. Thanks."_ Shaylene said.

 _When you get out, take whatever bus will bring you to me. This energy feels like it's all over the place. I want to see if we can track down the source._

" _Got it."_ Shaylene said.

 _Stay safe, Shay._ CJ cut the telepathic link and then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited as the call went to voicemail.

"Hey Jennette, it's me." CJ said. "I need you to meet me at school this afternoon. Shay's taking the bus here as well. We've got something to take care of."

 _ **That afternoon...**_

CJ was standing outside one of the buildings at the front of the campus. A school bus pulled up just off campus and several high school kids stepped off, most of them shuffling down the nearby side street. At the back of the pack was Shaylene, who crossed the street and walked over to CJ.

"Hey. Any issues at school?" CJ asked.

"Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary." Shaylene said.

"Good." CJ said. "We're just waiting on Jennette." It didn't take long before a silver car pulled on campus, drove past CJ and Shaylene and parked in the nearest parking lot. Within a few minutes, Jennette came walking over.

"Got your message." Jennette said. "What's up?"

"I've been sensing a dark energy around the area. A strong one." CJ said. "I wanted to try to track the source of it."

"And you want my help?" Jennette asked.

"Yours and Shay's." CJ said. "It may take all three of us to perfect pinpoint the source of the energy."

"Then let's do this." Shaylene said.

"Someone's eager to get started." CJ said.

"If this thing's threatening, it needs to go." Shaylene said.

"Agreed." Jennette said. The three began to focus their energies, scanning for any trace of the dark energy.

"It's strong..." Shaylene said.

"It feels like it's everywhere..." Jennette gasped.

"Keep focusing, girls." CJ said. "We can do this." He focused on his amulet for a moment, creating an energy rotation between himself and the girls.

"Whoa... my energy just surged." Jennette said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm using my amulet to cycle energy between the three of us." CJ said. "Trying to make

it easier on you two to help pinpoint the dark energy."

"I think... I think I can sense it..." Shaylene said.

"Awesome. Can you pinpoint it?" CJ asked.

"Somewhere near downtown." Shaylene said.

"Yeah, I'm getting the same sense. Can't tell exactly where." Jennette said.

"We'll head downtown." CJ said. "Once we're in the area, we'll see if we can focus further on the energy source."

A short time later, Jennette's car pulled into a parking garage downtown. CJ and the girls stepped out of the car.

"I've got it!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"We're close." Jennette said.

CJ focused for a moment. "The Woolworth Building..." The three rushed down the street and soon stood in front of the abandoned building.

"CJ... Wait..." Shaylene said.

"What's up?" CJ asked. Shaylene held up her hand, aglow with the Triforce of Wisdom.

"My Triforce is resonating." Shaylene said.

CJ glanced at his hand. "So is mine..." He said. "I want you two to go home."

"Not a chance." Shaylene said.

"Shay... If I'm right about what's in there, it's not safe for you to go in there." CJ said.

"If you're right, it's not safe for _you_ either." Shaylene protested.

"Shaylene, if we go in there and we both fail, Stacey will be on her own. She'll have the only piece of the Triforce left to claim." CJ said.

"She's also the only one with the sword that can win this fight!" Shaylene exclaimed. "At least call her!"

"This isn't a debate!" CJ shouted. "I'm going in alone! I'm not letting you get hurt! Or worse!"

"Shay..." Jennette said. "Let him do this."

"No!" Shaylene screamed. "I'm not losing him!"

CJ sighed. "Fine... But stay close to me."

"Be careful you two." Jennette said. "Please."

"We will." CJ said. He pulled the boards that were blocking the door, and he and Shaylene walked into the building, lighting the darkness with the glow of the Triforce. They followed a spiral staircase, leading to the basement of the building, which was lit by the dim glow of torches.

A sinister laugh pierced the darkness. CJ and Shaylene looked across the room and saw a dark-skinned, crimson-haired, crimson-eyed man in black armor, holding a broadsword.

"Ah, the boy and girl with the Triforce of Power and Wisdom." The man said with a laugh.

"G-Ganondorf..." Shaylene gasped.

"Come to hand over the Triforce of Power to me, boy?" Ganondorf asked.

CJ smirked, as shadow energy gathered into his hand, forming into a golden staff. Atop the staff was an upside down golden triangular piece. On each side of the triangle was a round amethyst stone.

"Not a chance, you piece of shit." CJ said. Ganondorf smirked, as he launched a blast of magic at CJ. CJ swung his staff, striking the orb of magic, sending it back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf swung at the magic with his arm, repelling it back toward CJ. The two traded strikes back and forth for several moments, until Ganondorf missed his swing, being struck by his own magic. Suddenly, a Light Arrow came as if from nowhere and pierced Ganondorf's arm. CJ turned and saw Shaylene standing there, holding her bow.

"Stay out of this, little girl!" Ganondorf cried out in pain. He began to stand up, snapping the arrow in half, leaving the tip embedded in his arm.

"You're not laying a hand on her!" CJ tossed his staff to the ground and rushed Ganondorf, hands glowing with magic. He punched Ganondorf in the face, followed quickly with a strike to the stomach, causing Ganondorf to stumble. He charged energy into his right hand and struck Ganondorf in the chest with his palm. Ganondorf grunted as he was knocked onto his back.

"You... won't win... boy..." Ganondorf groaned. He rolled onto his stomach and started to push himself up.

"This is my kingdom, Ganondorf!" CJ shouted, kicking Ganondorf in the face, causing him to spin around onto his back again. "Shay! Now!" Shaylene quickly fired another Light Arrow, striking Ganondorf in the chest. CJ held out his hand, as energy gathered into it to form a black-hilted, golden-bladed sword. CJ leaped into the air and plunged his sword into Ganondorf's chest.

"This isn't the end... boy." Ganondorf said.

"You're wrong." CJ said. He clutched his amulet, and it began to glow, as did Ganondorf's body. A stream of energy flowed from Ganondorf's chest into CJ's amulet. "This _is_ over." Ganondorf let out a cry of pain as the last bit of energy flowed into CJ's amulet. Ganondorf's body let off one final glow before crumbling into ash. Where his body once laid was a glowing purple stone.

"What's that?" Shaylene asked.

"No idea." CJ said. "But I'm gonna find out." He picked up the stone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Are you sure that's safe to pick up?" Shaylene questioned.

"It's glowing. It's important." CJ said.

"We're not in a goddamn RPG, dude." Shaylene said.

"Nah, but after everything else that's happened, this is probably gonna come in handy." CJ said.

"Fair point." Shaylene said.

The next day, CJ and his friends were gathered at Stacey's house.

"So... Let me get this straight...You fought Ganondorf?" Alex questioned.

"Yup." CJ said.

"And killed him?" Dayan asked.

"Yup." CJ said.

"Without the Master Sword?" Jennette asked.

"Yup. Stripped him of his magic." CJ said. It was then that something out the TV caught their attention.

" _We have Breaking News out of the Caribbean, where a strange set of islands have mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. No word on what may have caused these islands to appear, and no countries have come forward claiming to have constructed these strange new land masses. We'll have more on this story as it develops."_

"Think that's N-Sphere related?" Stacey asked.

"Without a doubt." CJ said. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his laptop. "Let me see what I can find out." He began scanning various websites until something caught his eye. He clicked on the link and scanned the page. "Got it. Check this out." He connected his computer to Stacey's TV and displayed the images on his screen for everyone to see. "Look familiar?"

"Whoa! That's Lumiose City!" Dayan exclaimed.

"Yup. It looks like those strange new islands are the world of Pokemon." CJ said. He grabbed his 3DS and flipped it open. "And I've got a new 3DS app."

Everyone else grabbed their 3DS as well.

"Same." Alex said.

"Dexter?" Danielle questioned.

"Wonder what it does..." Stacey wondered.

"Let's find out." Shaylene said, clicking on the app. Everyone else quickly did the same.

"Are... you guys getting a screen that says 'Initiating Transfer Sequence'?" CJ asked.

"Yup." Alex said.

"Yeah. Still doesn't answer what it is..." Dayan said.

"Mine just changed. It says... Ho...ly... shit..." Shaylene gasped.

"Says wha-" CJ looked at his screen. "Guys..."

"What am I supposed to- Whoa..." Dayan said.

"Choose Pokemon to Transfer?" Stacey questioned. "Does this... mean what I think it does?"

"I think it does..." CJ said. "Let's see..." CJ began scanning the program. "Whoa... That's... That's not possible... I guess I'll choose these six..."

"Hm... what six to choose?" Dayan wondered. "Aw dude! Typhlosion!"

"Sylveon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Umbreon, Flareon and Vaporeon." Stacey said.

Everyone had soon selected six Pokemon from the program. They watched in awe as a bright light shone from their 3DS screens. When the light died down, they all had six capsule like balls sitting on their 3DSes. Some were half red, half white, others were half yellow, half white, and a couple were half purple and half white with a pinkish dot on the left and right side of the purple half, as well as a white "M" on the front. All of the balls had a silver button on the front.

"Guys... I think Pokemon are real..." CJ said.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
